The Boy Who Lived (Harry Potter AU)
by Akash Khopkar
Summary: What if Lily and James lived? What if James's Parents were also alive? Read on to find out what else is new. Pairings H/Hr, RW/LL, DG/GW, NL/OC, FW/DG, GW/AJ. All OC's belong to me. Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling. All Rights Reserved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Potter's of Godric Hollow were perfectly abnormal thank you very much. They didn't mind the slightest of what the others talked about them. The Potter's consisted of Andrew Potter, his Wife Eveline, their son James, their daughter in law Lily and their grandson Harry.

Now strange as it seems Harry Potter at the age of 1 had defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time. Lord Voldermort was his name.

Andrew, Eveline and James being very high level Aurors, were out on a mission that day which Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had asked them to do. Lily Potter was having a day off from St Mungo's. She was the Head Healer over there.

The day that Lord Voldermort (as he was known by some or He Who Must Not Be Named or You Know Who or the Dark Lord) came over was Halloween. He managed to pass the various protections and charms over Potter House in Godric's Hollow and blasted the front door open

The Family Cat who was part kneazle saw him first and ran to Lily who was just putting baby Harry to bed. Hearing the noise, Lily picked up her wand only to have it disarmed.

Horrified, she tried screaming but was immediately silenced with a flick of Voldermort's wand. She tried protesting but was put under full body bind curse. Him wanting her to see him kill her baby boy.

Voldermort said," So you're the little vermin who will defeat me."

Harry just gurgled in response. Tears started rolling of Lily's eyes as she was going to see her baby murdered in front of her eyes.

Voldermort pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Avada Kedavra".

There was a big flash and screaming.

As the light reduced, Harry started crying seeing his mother not moving. His crying sound snapped and Lily stood up picking her baby up and cooing to him to quieten him down. Hearing sounds she quickly picked up her wand and pointed towards the door.

Black haired Sirius Black, James's best friend since Hogwarts, Lily's unbiological brother and Andrew and Eveline's adopted son came rushing into Harry's bedroom.

She pointed her wand at him and asked," Who're you?"

"My name is Sirius Orion Black. Also known as Padfoot to my family. One of the 4 Marauders. Godfather to Harry James Potter. Best Friend of James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Adopted son of Andrew and Eveline Potter. My animagus form is a black dog."

She broke down crying as he held her tightly. He was also crying and repeatedly saying, " I'm sorry."

As the duo heard another pair of feet walking in, they picked up their wands and pointed them at the door.

"I'm not armed." Came the voice of Remus Lupin.

"Show yourself." Commanded Sirius.

Into the room came sandy haired Remus Lupin. "Prove its really you." Ordered Lily.

"My name is Remus John Lupin. Also known as Moony to my family. One of the 4 Marauders. Of which James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were a part of. I'm a Werewolf. Best Friend of James Potter and Sirius Black since year 1 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Moony, Wormtail betrayed us." Said Lily.

"What do you mean, Lils? Sirius was your secret keeper, wasn't he?" Said Remus.

"No Moony. We changed it to Peter last week. We figured that he wouldn't be suspected and Voldermort would come after Padfoot and You. Yet Dad,Mum and James charmed the house to let Sirius and you know when we were attacked." Said Lily.

All this while Harry was sleeping.

Three pairs of footsteps were heard from downstairs.

Andrew, Eveline and James came running upstairs to Harry's room.

Lily, Sirius and Remus pointed their wands at the newcomers.

Sirius asked," Who're you?."

"I'll prove who I am Padfoot after I've seen my wife and son." Yelled James.

Lily ran into James's arms and started crying.

"Hush Lily. I'm here", said James.

They heard two voices say,"Avada Kedavra". And two thuds on the floor. The 4 look to see Andrew and Eveline dead on the floor.

"No!" Yelled Sirius.

Both Remus and Sirius aimed and stunned the two people who'd killed Andrew and Eveline.

The Quartet walked over to them and removed their death masks.

They saw long, pale blond hair.

"Lucius", growled Sirius. "But how is that possible. Lucius was a Griffindor and he was a good friend of mine." Said Lily. "He's also my cousin,"frowned James.

Remus removed the mask of the second death eater.

"It's Wormtail", said Remus.

"Why don't we put them under body bind?",asked Lily.

"Sure Lily flower", said Sirius.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Remus.

James waved his wand and his patronus a white Stag came out. James said," Dumbledore come asap to Godric's Hollow."

The Stag went off.

Within the next few minutes Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall came over. Both of them pointed their wands at Sirus. "James, Lily get away from him." Said McGonagall.

"Peter was the secret keeper Minerva not Sirius." Said Lily.

Both lowered their wands and said,"What was the reason you called us here James?"

"Them," pointed James.

Albus saw the body binded bodies and as they looked Lucius's entire skin bubbled and his face and he was replaced by Barty Crouch Jr.

Just then they heard noise from below.

Two people came running in. One man and one woman. The woman had a baby who was sleeping in her arms.

All three had Platinum blond hair.

"Cissy, what are you doing here," said Sirius.

"Lucius told me that the Potter's were attacked. He was setting out to see for himself and I accompanied him." Said Narcissa Malfoy.

"Lord Voldermort is gone? James is that true?"asked Lucius.

"Yes it is true Lucius." Replied James.

"What is Draco doing with you!" Exclaimed Sirius.

"Come on Sirius it's okay." Said Remus.

"I told Dad where we were rushing off to, he said that he'd get the Aurors on scene here." said Lucius.

Just then they heard the heavy baritone of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Abraxas Malfoy who were coming up the stairs.

"James where's my brother? Where's Andy? Asked Abraxas in a worried tone. Lily started crying and pointed towards the bodies of Andrew and Eveline.

Abraxas fainted.

"Dad!" Yelled Lucius. "Uncle Abraxas!" Yelled James and Sirius.

Just then they heard 2 groans from behind them.

All saw Andrew and Eveline waking up.

"How's this possible?" Whispered all.

They looked at Albus who himself was puzzled.

"Used my elementals." Said Andrew in a way of explanation.

He walked over to Abraxas and shook him. "Ab? Come on wake up Ab." Said Andrew.

Sighing exasperatedly he said," Aguamenti."

Abraxas woke up spluttering water.

"That is so not funny Andy." He said.

"You weren't waking up Ab." Said Andrew.

"Thought you were gone," said Abraxas with tears in his eyes as he hugged his brother.

"No. Saved by my elementals." Replied Andrew.

"Why don't we continue this conversation in the Manor?"asked Eveline.

"Everyone meet at Potter Manor in 5."said James. He grabbed Lily who was holding Harry and apparated.

Then Sirius apparated, Remus followed him, then Lucius and Narcissa, followed by Andrew and Eveline, followed by Abraxas, who was followed by Minerva and lastly Albus.


	2. Chapter 2

Potter Manor was in Scotland. A huge white manor house with what was miles and miles of grounds and garden. There was a huge quidditch pitch and also a huge swimming pool. There was also an indoor pool. The gardens were Eveline Potter's pride and joy. The Elf in charge of the grounds and gardens had been hard pressed to leave a small patch of the front garden to Eveline. The result was such that even a professional Gardener burned in envy.

Everyone sat in the huge living room at Potter Manor. The Potter house elves Rio and Rionna were serving them snacks and tea. "So let me get this straight," Sirius was saying "Voldemort just disappeared?"

"Yes Pads. That's not going to change how many times you say it." Said Lily exasperatedly.

"Not doubting you Lils but that's a bit hard to digest." Said Sirius.

Just then the floo network activated and out stepped Frank and Alice Longbottom along with Baby Neville.

"Just heard the news that Voldermort is gone and Harry vanquished him. So we rushed over here." Said Frank.

"How's Harry?" Asked Alice with concern for her godson.

"He's okay just a scar on his head."said Sirius.

"Well as okay as you can be after getting hit by the killing curse."replied Lily.

Just then Eveline came from the kitchen followed by Rio who was carrying a huge pan of pizza which Eveline had made.

"How're you Alice dear? And you Frank?" Asked Eveline.

"Good Aunt Eve." Replied both Frank and Alice.

"You didn't get Augusta?"asked Andrew.

"No Uncle Andy, mum already had a kitten after she heard that Harry vanquished Voldemort. We put her to rest and then we came here."replied Frank.

"Good thing you did Frank. The last time I met Augusta I had hurt myself and she spent the entire time mothering me."said Andrew with a shudder. "Just imagine what would've happened if she would've been here. Poor Harry wouldn't have had a moment's peace."

Everyone laughed at it.

"Put Neville over in the play pen,Al. Harry and Draco are playing over there."said Lily.

Just as Alice put Neville with them. A golden glow surrounded Harry. As the glow disappeared Harry started crying. On his back was a dragon tattoo along with the name Hermione Jean Granger (Greengrass) in elegant cursive writing.

"What does this mean Albus?,"asked Eveline who was near and had picked Harry up.

"It means that Harry has a soul mate and the discharge of Power from the encounter with Voldermort just brought it in front of us, Lady Potter." Replied Dumbledore gravely.

Everyone looked shocked.

Meanwhile in London.

It was the house of 2 Dentists. Both well to do. Their names were Daniel and Jean Granger. They had a daughter. Her name was Hermione. One night as Jean was putting her to bed, a golden glow surrounded Hermione which then fixated on her back. As the glow subsided Hermione started crying. Jean quickly pulled off her onesie. Just then Daniel came running in hearing his daughter cry. They both saw a dragon tattoo on her back along with Harry James Potter written in elegant cursive writing. As they watched the tattoo and the name disappeared and Hermione settled down. Jean pulled up Hermione's onesie and put her to bed.

Now normal as they seemed, the Granger's were far from that. Daniel Granger was a wizard who's struck out and made big in the muggle world as a dentist while his wife Jean was a witch. They had 2 owls at their house which they quickly put to use.

Daniel wrote to his brother Tyrion Greengrass.

Dear Tyrion,

How are you brother mine? How is Daphne? And how is Jennifer?

Anyway I'm writing to you to ask you about something.

While Jean was putting Hermione to bed a strange thing happened. She started glowing golden and a dragon tattoo appeared on her back along with a Name. Harry James Potter.

What does this exactly mean? Both Jean and I are at a loss. Jean says that she is going to write to Professor Dumbledore. I thought I'd write to you and ask you what this means.

Give my love to Jennifer and Daphne.

Lots of love.

Your elder brother,

Dionysus Greengrass.

Daniel then sealed the letter with the Noble House of Greengrass seal and sent it with his owl Clover.

Meanwhile Jean had written a letter to Professor Dumbledore.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

It's been a long time since I've written to you. How have you been? I'm writing this letter to you to ask you of a strange phenomenon that happened with Hermione, my Daughter.

When I was putting her to bed today. She started glowing golden and a dragon tattoo appeared on her back with a name. Harry James Potter.

What does this mean? Both Dionysus and I are at a loss. Dion says that he's written to Tyrion to ask about this. Can you help us out here with an explanation?. My house address is

24, Granger House,

London.

It's pretty well known.

Regards,

Yours Sincerely,

Jean Thompson- Granger (Greengrass).

Jean sealed the letter with the Noble House of Thompson and Noble House of Greengrass seals and sent it with her owl Athena.

Daniel came in after having sent his owl. He said,"What do you think dear? What does that phenomenon mean?" "I don't know love. I knew a James Potter at school. Might be his son though who married that prankster is a thought to consider." Replied Jean.

"Let's hope tomorrow brings us answers." Said Daniel and they both went to sleep.

The Next Day.

Daniel was getting ready to go to the clinic and Jean was feeding Hermione when the doorbell rang.

"Dion will you get the door?" Asked Jean.

"Sure will Love." He replied and went to open the door. Standing outside the door were 2 people with an owl and a baby girl.

"Dion who's it?" Asked Jean.

"I'm getting them in Jean." Said Dionysus as he hugged his brother and his sister in law.

Dionysus went in followed by his brother Tyrion and sister in law Jennifer who was holding their daughter Daphne.

"Well this is a surprise Tyrion Greengrass." Said Jean. "Looks like it takes something to happen to your niece to come see us."

"No no sister in law dearest. Wizengamont work, taking care of Greengrass Inc and the rest takes a lot of time. And since Jenny is also accompanying me she doesn't have time either." Said Tyrion." If Dion here was still at home we would see each other every day. But no he had to come to the muggle world. I still don't like it Dion. Nor does Mom."

"I know Ty. But this place is great. I don't regret leaving the magical world." Said Dionysus.

Just then the doorbell rang again.

Dionysus went to open the door again. Standing outside his house were Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor and his late Father's best friends Andrew Potter, Eveline Potter and Abraxas Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Albus, Prof. McGonagall, Lord and Lady Potter and Lord Malfoy what a pleasant surprise." Said Dionysus.

"It's been long Dion. How're you?" Asked Andrew and Abraxas.

"I'm good my Lords." Replied Dionysus.

"Psh. None of the Lords business. You're the son of our best friend. It's Andrew and Abraxas." Said both.

"Shall we continue the pleasantries inside?" Asked Albus gravely.

"Yes. Of course Albus. Come on in."said Dionysus and ushered them into the house.

Jean, Tyrion, Jennifer stood up as they walked in.

"Good Morning Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Lord and Lady Potter and Lord Malfoy." Said Tyrion.

"Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, Mrs Greengrass," smiled Professor Dumbledore.

The rest nodded.

"Have a seat Professors, Lord and Lady Potter and Lord Malfoy." Said Tyrion.

"Right. So Jean in accordance to your letter, I've brought Lord and Lady Potter and Lord Malfoy with me."said Albus.

"What Hermione experienced last night was a soul bond. Let me tell you what happened. Last Evening Voldemort turned up at Godric's Hollow and tried to kill Harry. I'm sure you know who Harry is. According to a Prophecy Harry Potter is the one who will Kill Voldermort and end his reign once and for all. The exchange of Power yesterday was so great that the soul bond came to light early. Or it would've not shown up or might've shown up later in life."

"So what does this mean for Hermione?" Asked Dion.

"It means that Hermione is bound to Harry forevermore." Said Albus gravely.

Jean sat down with her head in her hands.

"Now what do we do?"asked Tyrion.

"Dion I have something to ask of you and Jean."said Albus.

"What is it Albus?"asked Dion.

"It is imperative that you return to Greengrass Manor. Jean you knew Lily Evans at school. Arrange play dates with her for Harry and Hermione..."said Albus.

"Oh so that's who married James Potter," laughed Jean.

"Yes. So you know what to do?" Asked Albus.

"Yes. But what does Lord Malfoy has to do with this?" Asked Dion.

"I'm guessing you know Abraxas's son?" Asked Minerva.

"Yes. Lucius Malfoy. The only Malfoy in Griffindor. What about him?" Asked Jennifer.

"Lucius's son, Draco will also be over there. That's why I brought it up. Also the Malfoy's are cousin's to the Potter's."said Albus.

"We get it Albus. Now can you explain to us about the bond?" Asked Jean.

"I, myself don't know about it much. So I got Andrew and Eveline here. The Potter's are all soul bonded. You might see some changes in Hermione."said Albus.

"So basically when a person is soul bonded, they can talk to each other telepathically, have the same patronus, can heal each other, are already emancipated, etc."said Andrew.

"Andy you're scaring them." Chided Eveline.

"Sorry. Just had to pull your leg. Anyway what I said was true apart from the emancipated thing. Both will have an unbelievable power which will grow exponentially. Oh and also this varies within families, all the Potter men have ended up with redheads. So it might be that mostly Hermione's hair might turn red. Not deep red or something. But a combination. It might cause her some pain." Just as Andrew said this, they heard Hermione cry a little. All turned to her to see what was once an uncontrollable mane of brown curly hair become a controllable mane of dark cherry red curly hair.

"Hey that looks like mom's hair!"exclaimed both Dion and Tyrion.

"Yeah that may happen."said Andrew while the rest shook their heads.

"Oh well. Dion's mother always said that Hermione looked a lot like her." Said Jean fondly.

"Well then we'll leave. Dion I expect an owl from you when you settle back into the Manor."said Albus.

"Offcourse Albus. We'll see you soon." Replied Dion.

Albus, Minerva, Andrew, Eveline and Abraxas got up and left.

The telltale crack of disapparating sounded not moments later.

"Let's get started on the packing shall we?" Dion asked Jean.

"Yes. Tyrion why don't you and Jennifer go and tell mom that we're moving back to Manor?" Said Jean.

"On our way."said Tyrion, as he and Jennifer walked out.

"Shall we get packing then?" Asked Dion, as he moved to get some boxes which they had when they switched houses.

Jean waved her wand in a complex motion and everything packed itself neatly in the boxes.

"Or we could do that,"said Dion.

"You were always good at that."he said fondly.

"I know right,"replied Jean with a smirk.

"Wonder what mom will think of Hermione's soul bond." Mused Dion.

"She won't think anything about it." Said Jean.

"Shall I call Daisy to collect our stuff?"asked Dion.

"Yes." Replied Jean.

"Daisy,"called out Dion.

A crack sounded. And a house elf appeared.

"You called Lord Dionysus?," Said the elf curtseying beautifully.

"Yes Daisy. Can you take the boxes back home? Jean, Hermione and I are moving back to the Manor." Said Dion.

"Yes Master." Said Daisy bowing and with a snap of her fingers the boxes and she disappeared.

"Shall we Mrs Greengrass?" Asked Dion holding out his arm.

"We shall Mr Greengrass,"said Jean, holding Hermione in one hand and grabbing Dion's other and they dissapparated.

They appeared in front of a gate. The gate opened and standing inside was a woman with hair the same shade of Hermione's.

She held her hands out for Hermione and Jean obliged.

She began cooing to her. Hermione gurgled in response. After she was satisfied, the woman turned to Dionysus and Jean.

"Well?" She asked.

"Uh?" Replied Dion.

"Are you here for good or just visiting?" She asked.

"For good mum. Let's go in we've got lots to tell you."said Jean.

"Don't cover for your husband Jean." She said.

"No mum I'm not covering for him. We do have a lot of things to tell you. You can scold him later on." Said Jean.

"Why don't you just throw me to the wolves?" Murmured Dion.

"Dionysus Andrew Greengrass. I heard that!" She exclaimed. Turning she called out "Mia?". Another elf appeared and curtesyed, "Mistress Lyanna called?".

"Prepare a feast, my son has come home."

"Yes Mistress," replied Mia.

The elf disappeared and Lyanna Greengrass turned to her son and daughter-in-law.

"Let's go in."

She walked ahead while Dion and Jean followed. Dion took the time to study his mother. Lyanna Greengrass had aged gracefully. Her dark cherry red hair had streaks of gold and white in them. But she hadn't lost any of her poise and grace.

She was wearing a dark emerald green dress and she was continuosly cooing to Hermione.

Once they reached the main door of the Manor, Dion and Jean both looked at it.

The Manor was 3 storied. Built of brown granite and had lots of defensive spells on it.

It was built by Dion's 5 times great grandfather and the Manor was taken care of by the current Lord and Lady of the Manor.

They entered the Manor and Lyanna led them to the living hall.

The living hall was as big as 2 apartments combined together. They sat down and Lyanna said," So what is it? What did you want to tell me?".

"Mum. Hermione is soul bonded to Harry Potter." Said Dion.

"I know that. Andrew contacted me about it. I've arranged a party tomorrow evening. The Potter's, Malfoy's and the rest are coming. You did know that Tyrion was acting as a guardian of the Lord of the Noble House of Greengrass?". Said Lyanna.

"No." Said both Jean and Dion.

"Your father had made it clear that you are the next Lord of the Noble House of Greengrass. So he made Tyrion the regent in case you didn't want it. So I insist that you and Jean go to Gringotts tomorrow and get it official." Said Lyanna.

" But mum.." said Dion.

"No buts. You are going and that's final." Said Lyanna in a firm tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Scotland

Andrew and Eveline returned home. James, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the living hall waiting for Andrew and Eveline to return home. When James saw them, he got up and said, " Dad this came in for us," said James, handing an envelope with the Ministry seal on it. James had already opened it. Andrew took it the letter and read it.

Dear Lord and Lady Andrew Potter and Mr and Mrs James Potter,

This letter is in accordance with the Ministry rule 754 for the trial of Peter Calvin Pettigrew and Bartemius Crouch Jr, you are hereby asked to come and testify as you were attacked by the mentioned people. The trial will be held in Courtroom no 12, by the entire Wizengamot. The trial will be held day after day after tomorrow.

Thanking You,

Yours sincerely,

Cornelius Albert Fudge,

Minister of Magic,

Order of Merlin 1st Class.

"So Dad, are we going?" Asked James.

"I don't know about your mother and you Jamie. But as the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I have to go. I have a seat on the Wizengamot, did you forget?" Said Andrew.

"Right. As the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black even I have to go."said Sirius exasperatedly.

"Where is Lily, Jamie?" Asked Eveline.

"She's upstairs, putting Harry to bed. Oh speaking of Harry, Lyanna Greengrass said that she had organised a party tomorrow at Greengrass Manor. We are going right?" Asked James.

"Yes we are. House Greengrass are the future in laws of our little Harrykins. We have to go." Said Lily coming down.

"Remus, Sirius you'll be coming right?" Asked Andrew.

"Mr Potter you know about my condition. How can I come with you?" Asked Remus.

"Nonsense Remus. You are our adopted son. Both you and Sirius. It's not your fault that you turn into an uncontrollable beast once a month. You are coming. That's final!" Said Andrew.

"Don't argue with him Mate. It won't get your anywhere," advised Sirius.

"Sound advise Sirius," said Eveline.

"If you want Remus, Andy and I will go to Gringotts tomorrow and adopt you officially as our son."

"No Mrs Potter. It's okay." Said Remus overwhelmed.

Just then a patronus came.It solidified into a walrus and spoke in the voice of Walburga Black. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK. Get your ass home this instant. Your father and brother told me what happened. You better come home asap so that I can check you up or I'll come to Potter Manor to wack you myself."

Sirius swallowed and said," Please remember me as I was. And James, Remus has promised to name his child after me. Make sure he does it."

"You're such a Drama Queen Sirius. Go or else Walburga will really come over here." Said Andrew.

"Andy!" Exclaimed Eveline.

"Sorry Dear. I know you love your sister but seeing her wack Sirius is more than I can handle." Replied Andrew.

"Go home fast Paddington. You can return soon then."said Lily.

"You're right, Lily-Love," said Sirius, seriously.

"One more pun about your name and I'm telling Walburga to really wack you." Said Lily exasperatedly.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Said Sirius and dissapparated on the spot.

"So what are we wearing tomorrow?" Asked Andrew.

"Dress Robes?" Asked James.

"You men are wearing the Robes with the house crest and we'll be wearing matching dresses. Remus we have Robes of your size too." Said Eveline.

"Thank You Mrs Potter."said Remus.

"It's mum or Eveline. Take your pick dear." Said Eveline.

"Okay. Eveline." Smiled Remus.

"Good. Now who's hungry?" Asked Eveline.

Meanwhile in London

Sirius Black apparated in front of his parent's house. Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He went up to the door and knocked it. Kreacher the Black Family house elf opened the door. "Master Sirius. You is home. Mistress is quite distraught with the news of the Potter's."

"Don't worry Kreacher nothing happened. The Potter's are safe. Where are Mother and Father?" Asked Sirius.

"In the Living room Master." Replied Kreacher.

"And Regulas?"

"Master Regulas is also with them Master."

"Okay. Thank You Kreacher." Said Sirius and took a deep breath.

He walked to the living room and opened the door. He saw Walburga pacing while Orion and Regulas trying to calm her down.

"How has he not come home yet. I think I should go to Eve's place and see him." She was saying.

"Mother I'm sure Sirius is alright. He must be on his way." Said Regulas.

"Dear I'm sure he's standing at the door and watching you fret over him." Said Orion who'd seen Sirius at the door.

With those words Walburga turned to the door to see Sirius looking at her.

She walked towards him and raised her arms as Sirius flinched. She hugged him.

"I'm fine Mother. Nothing has happened to me." Said Sirius.

"Oh shut up Sirius." Said Walburga as tears ran down her eyes.

After what seemed a while Walburga left him and asked," How're Andy and Eve and James and Lily and Harry?".

"They're fine, Mother. Harry just has a cut on his forehead." Said Sirius.

"Oh Thank Goodness. Anyway, Lyanna Greengrass sent us an invitation for a party at Greengrass Manor. Something about her son and daughter-in-law returning home. You might know anything about it?" She asked.

"Mother why don't you talk to Aunt Eve about that?" Asked Regulas, trying to reduce his mother's death grip on Sirius.

"Oh yes. Lyanna would've sent her an invitation too. Thank You dear." Said Walburga as she walked away to use the floo.

"Thanks Reggie." Said Sirius trying to shake some feeling into his arm from where his mother had held it.

"So what exactly happened, Sirius?" Asked Orion.

"Apparently Lord Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow last night. Uncle Andy, Aunt Eve and James were on a mission. The house was charmed to let Remus and I know incase anything happened. Anyway the Fidelius Charm broke and Voldemort entered the house. He body binded Lily and made her watch as he tried killing Harry. But something happened and he went away." Said Sirius when Regulas said," Weren't you the Potter's secret keeper?."

"No. First It was me. Later we changed it to Wormtail." Said Sirius.

"Peter Calvin Pettigrew?" Asked Orion sharply.

"Yes. He and Barty Crouch Jr are arrested for the attempted murder of Andrew and Eveline Potter. And Peter's had one more charge on him. Betraying the Potter's to Voldemort." Said Sirius forlornly.

"Don't tell Walburga any of this," warned Orion.

"Don't tell me what?" Asked Walburga.

The three men turned to see Walburga walking in.

"Don't tell me what, Orion?" Asked Walburga again.

Sirius and Regulas tried walking out of the room and they almost succeeded when Walburga said," Both of you stop right there."

"Tell me what Orion?" She asked again.

"Only that our Harry is soul bonded to Hermione Granger." Blurted out Sirius.

All three turned towards Sirius.

"Who's she?" Asked Regulas.

"Daughter of Dionysus and Jean Greengrass." Said Sirius.

"Okay. So that's why Lyanna has planned a party then?" Said Orion.

"Maybe." Said Sirius.

Just then the door banged open. And a woman rushed in. She frantically checked over Sirius.

Both Orion and Walburga looked amused and Regulas was downright laughing.

"Calm down Liz. I'm okay. Nothing has happened to me." Said Sirius.

Elizabeth Knox, Sirius's fiancee stopped and looked at her Fiancé and slapped him. Hard.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow. That hurt," said Sirius.

"That's why she hit you, Sirius." Laughed Regulus.

Sirius silenced him with a glare.

"I should do more than hitting you!" Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Liz. Liz. Liz. I would've contacted you but it completely slipped my mind." Said Sirius and was going to say more but he was interrupted by Walburga.

"He didn't even tell us, Elizabeth."

"How insensitive of you Sirius." Yelled Elizabeth.

She stopped when she heard the clinking of coins. She turned around to see Regulus and Orion passing galleons to Walburga.

"What even?" Said Sirius.

"Don't ask," advised Elizabeth.

"Well I have to tell you all something." Said Elizabeth.

"Sure. What is it?" Asked Orion.

"Sirius I'm..um. I'm pregnant." She said.

Sirius didn't say anything.

Walburga, Orion and Regulus congratulated Elizabeth.

"Sirius? Aren't you going to say anything?" Asked Walburga.

"Are you serious?" Asked Sirius, his voice hollow.

"Yes. Yes I am." Said Elizabeth.

Sirius ran towards her, lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Oh Liz. This is the best news I've had all day." He laughed.

He removed his wand and said," Expecto Patronum." His silver Grim patronus came out of his wand and said," Go to Moony and Prongs tell them it's imperative that they come to Grimmauld Place, right away."

The Grim bounded out of the window.

"Congratulations Sirius." Said his Parents and Regulus.

He hugged all of them. He heard cracking sounds as James and Remus appeared, wands in hand.

"What happened Padfoot?" Asked Remus.

"We i.e. Liz and I have something to tell you." Said Sirius.

"What is it Pads?" Asked James.

"Let me soak in the moment Prongs." Said Sirius and yelped as Liz elbowed him in his stomach.

"Tell them Sirius. Or else I will." Said Liz.

"Prongs remember how you asked me to be Godfather to Harry?" Said Sirius.

"Are you backing out? If yes then Moony has already said yes." Interrupted James.

"No Prongsie. What he's trying to ask is that will you be the Godfather to our child?" Said Liz.

Both Remus and James looked at the pair in shock.

"James?" Asked Liz.

"You're having a baby?" Asked both of them.

"Yes. Yes I am" Said Liz.

Both ran towards Liz and Sirius and James lifted Liz up and Remus clapped Sirius on his back.

"Sirius Black as a father. Merlin save Hogwarts."said Remus.

"Don't worry Remus. We'll be keeping an eye on him."said Orion and Walburga.

Just then a doe patronus came. It spoke in Lily's voice. " Attack on the Longbottoms. Go there asap." And it disappeared.

The 3 Marauders looked at each other and disappeared. Liz looked at Regulus and said," Make sure he's safe." Regulus nodded and with a look to his parents disappeared.

At Longbottom House.

The 3 Marauders and Regulus appeared at the Longbottoms house, wands in hand and immediately started duelling with the Death Eaters.

"Prongs, you and Reg go in and look for Alice, Frank and Neville. We'll hold up this lot." Said Remus.

Both ended their respective duels by saying," Bombarda Maxima." Their opponents flew back and James along with Regulus went in the house. They saw Bellatrix, her Husband Rudolphus and his brother Rabastan about to torture Alice and Frank.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Yelled Regulus, and Rabastan was blasted into the wall. Both Bellatrix and Rudolphus turned around to see Rabastan down.

Snarling both faced James and Regulus. With a slash of their wands they started duelling. But James and Regulus were stronger and they soon overpowered Bellatrix and Rudolphus. Regulus petrified them and James confiscated their wands. After this Sirius and Remus came in. As an added measure Remus stupified the 3 and Sirius sent a patronus to Mad Eye Moody. They then checked on Alice, Frank and Neville, who were shaken but no lasting damage was done. " Let's go to Potter Manor and let Lily check over them." Said James and all disappeared leaving an almost destroyed house behind.

Scotland

James, Sirius, Remus appeared supporting Frank and Alice. Regulus appeared moments later holding Neville. They reached the door of Potter Manor and James knocked. Lily's voice came out, "James what am I thinking right now?". "James Andrew Potter, you arrogant toe rag." replied James with a smile. The door opened to Lily and Elizabeth who was holding Harry. "Oh Thank Merlin, nothing happened to you!" exclaimed Lily. "Al, Frank and Neville need a check up Lil. Cruciatus" said Remus.

"Oh sweet Merlin. Get them in quickly." said Lily and the 4 got Alice, Frank and Neville inside. James said the Patronus charm and his Stag came out. "Go to Dad,Mum and Augusta. Tell them Frank, Alice and Neville were attacked and are at Potter Manor now." The Stag went out of the Window. Just then through the floo came in Jennifer Black, Sirius's twin sister. "Guys I heard that Ice, Frank and Nev were attacked by Bella..." She trailed to a stop after seeing the 3 in question sitting on the sofa being checked over by Lily. Seeing their sister both Sirius and Regulus went to hug her. After some time Lily said," Okay, you guys. You are completely fine. You'll feel weak for a couple of days, but you are going to make a full recovery." "Thanks Lil. We owe you our lives." said Alice and Frank as baby Neville gurgled.

"Nonsense. You are family. Speaking of family, where are you going to stay? Your house has been destroyed." said Lily. "We don't know actually." replied Frank sheepishly. "Who said you're going anywhere?" came the voice of Andrew Potter. All turned to look at the fireplace from were Andrew, Eveline and Augusta were walking towards the group. "What do you mean Uncle Andy?" asked Frank puzzled. "I mean you, Alice, Neville and Augusta are staying with us at the Manor. That's been decided and you have no scope to say anything." replied Andrew.

"I wasn't even going to argue Uncle Andy. I just was going to ask what about Al, Nev and my clothes?" asked Frank. "Rio and Rianna are sorting that out as we speak." Said Eveline, refering to the two Potter elves. Just then Rio and Rianna appeared. They bowed to Andrew and said," Master Andrew. We is keeping Mister Frank and Miss Alice and Master Neville's clothes in their usual room Sir." "Well done you two. Now how about dinner everyone?" asked Eveline. "I think we'll leave Aunt Eve." said Sirius indicating Liz,himself, Regulus and Jennifer. "And where will you go young man?" asked Eveline with a raised eyebrow. "Mother must be waiting for us Mum." replied Jennifer. "Expecto Patronum," said Eveline wandlessly as her patronus which was a lioness appeared. "Go to Walburga and tell her that her daughter,sons and daughter-in-law will be staying the night here and if she and Orion want to, they can also join in." The Lioness nodded and dissappeared. A minute later a Walrus patronus came in. " Guinevre Eveline Black. You and your brothers better listen to your Aunt Eveline. Oh and Eve dear, Orion and I will be glad to." Saying so the walrus dissappeared. Eveline pointed to the dining room and the 4 wordlessly left. A few minutes later the fireplace turned green as 2 figures came spinning into view. Walburga and Orion Black stepped out of the fireplace. Walburga greeted her sister with a hug. "Eve" greeted Orion. "Oh come here you." she said to her brother in law. Just then Andrew came into the room. "Eve. We are waiting for you." he said and stopped short and was about to turn away when, "Andrew Charles Potter don't you dare run away." said Walburga sternly. "How lovely to see you sister-in-law dearest and you too brother dearest." said Andrew nervously. "Ab told me how you pranked him Andy. And I must say I was impressed." said Orion laughing. "Gee thanks Orion. Come on in. I was just going to open butterbeer for everyone." said Andrew. The 3 followed him into the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Greengrass Manor

Lyanna Greengrass was watching over the arrangements for the party while her granddaughters Hermione and Daphne played near her supervised by the Greengrass Family House Elves, Daisy and Mia, both who loved kids.

Just then Lyanna said," A little to the left Max." The house elf in charge of the decorations, Max replied," Yes Mistress ." Two pops were heard and Lyanna turned around to see Dionysus and Jean, both who's eyes were a little red rimmed.

"You both okay?" Asked Lyanna concerned.

"Yeah. Just need a minute." Replied Dion. They were distracted by 2 levitating sippy cups. The three adults looked down to see both Hermione and Daphne waving their right hands and giggling.

Lyanna beamed at them. Dion and Jean were shocked. "Wha..? How??" Asked Jean.

"About Hermione I can guess the soul bond. Floo James and ask did Harry levitate anything today. But the Greengrass Family was very powerful, still is. That is why their magic has shown so early. Don't worry Dion, even you and Tyrion showed magic at this age." Smiled Lyanna.

Meanwhile at Potter Manor

The Marauders were babysitting Harry while Lily, Andrew and Eveline were out. Sirius had lifted him and was making him fly around in his arms. "Padfoot stop that." Said Remus. "I have him Moonykins. Don't worry." Replied Sirius. "You said that when you were holding Bill Weasley. He fell off from your arms remember?" Asked Remus.

"It was one time Moony. And Bill had jumped from my arms. He floated down." Replied Sirius stubbornly. Harry was giggling in happiness. Just then James came in from the kitchen. "I've got Food Moony, Padfoot." Sirius put down baby Harry onto the couch and the 3 Marauder's sat down and James switched on the TV. They were watching and eating when they saw their plates floating. At the same time they heard Harry giggling. They turned to see Harry wiggling his fingers to levitate the plates. "Oh Moonykins, Paddington. Harry's first use of accidental magic." Said James proud. The 3 picked him up and were cooing to him when Rionna walked in. "Master James, there is a Dionysus Greengrass wanting to speak with you." " I'm on my way Rionna." Said James as he handed Harry to Remus and went to the floo. He saw Dion's head floating in the fire. "Hey Dion. Wassup?" He asked. "A quick question James. Did Harry levitate anything today?" Asked Dion. "Yes he did. Just now. Why?" Said James. "Mione did that too. That's why. Does it have anything to do with the bond?" Asked Dion.

"Yes. Don't worry Dion. Nothing will happen. We're meeting at your house today evening right?" Asked James.

"Yes. Yes we are. Are you sure nothing will happen?" Asked Dion. "Yes Dion. We'll see you later." Said James. "Okay then. See you soon James." Said Dion and he was gone.

"Love Dion just flooed. He wanted to know if babies who've been soul bonded could do accidental magic." Thought James. Lily's reply came back immediately," So what did you tell him?" "Well every baby can do accidental magic. I told him that we'll talk at Greengrass Manor." "Oh James." Thought Lily exasperatedly.

Some hours later, everyone at Potter Manor was standing ready, everyone that is the men and Harry. Sirius had flooed back home saying that he'll meet them there. Andrew, James and Remus were wearing dress robes, while Harry was wearing a striped shirt, black jeans and baby Converse. Since Eveline and Lily hadn't spoken to Andrew and James about what they were wearing, both men were winging it by wearing white and black robes respectively. Remus was wearing the dress robes which Lily and Eveline had picked up for him. They were red in color and they suited him to the tee. James said," I'm bored. Mum and Lily better be down soon." Just then they heard clicking of heals. All 3 turned to see Eveline in pure white dress robes with golden heels walking down. Andrew's mouth fell open looking at her. "You look great mum."complimented James. "You look absolutely exquisite, Eveline." Said Remus. "Why thank you James and Remus. Andy dear close your mouth or else a fly will go in." Said Eveline. Causing both James and Remus to snigger. "James I would love to see your reaction to Lily." Said Andrew. They again heard heels and turned to see Lily walking down in Bottle Green dress robes which matched her eyes and her flaming red hair perfectly. "Oh..." Said James. "Mumma!" Exclaimed Harry. All the adults stopped talking. "Harry's first word!" Exclaimed all. "Mumma. Mumma. Mumma." Said Harry continuously giggling. "Harry try saying Dadda." Said James. "Mumma." Said Harry obstinately.

James handed Harry to Remus and kissed Lily. While Andrew kissed Eveline. "Mooey" said Harry suddenly. Remus handed Harry to Eveline who'd asked for him. "Gamma!" Said Harry excitedly. She passed him to Andrew. "Gammpa!" Exclaimed Harry. He in turn passed Harry to James. Harry just put his thumb in his mouth and looked at James. Green eyes looked into Hazel but he didn't say a word. After a minute James sighed," Maybe we should get Harry checked at St Mungo's. He's said everyone's name but mine." He made a move to hand Harry back to Lily when suddenly Harry said," Dada." James smirked his Marauder smirk. "Say it again Harry." Said James. "Dada. Dada. Dada." Said Harry and smiled the smirk which looked more on home on his father. "Dear Merlin. Not even 1 and already on his way to become a Marauder." Sighed Lily exasperatedly. " You say as if that's a bad thing Lilyflower." Said James. "He can't be all bad. After all I married one and gave birth to him." Replied Lily. Andrew cleared his throat and said," Well then. Shall we?." Everyone nodded. "After you dad." Said James. Andrew took Eveline's arm and disappeared. Remus took Harry and disappeared. James and Lily disappeared together.

3 pops were heard at the gate of Greengrass Manor. The Manor was decorated with lots of lights and Balloons. As they reached the gates. A shout came from behind them. All 5 turned to see Sirius, Elizabeth, Jennifer, Walburga, Orion and Regulus coming towards them. Andrew turned to the usher at the Gate and said,"Andrew, Eveline, James, Lily and Harry Potter. Along with Remus Lupin. Followed by Orion and Walburga, Sirius, Elizabeth, Jennifer and Regulus Black." " Pardon me Sir. Can you repeat the names again please?" Said the Usher confused. "The Potter's and The Black's and Remus Lupin." Said Andrew. "Along with the Longbottom's." Came another shout from behind them. All turned to see Augusta, Frank, Alice and Neville coming towards them. "And the Longbottom's." Said Andrew. " Yes Sir. Please go in." Said the Usher.


	7. Chapter 7

The Potter's, Black's and Longbottom's along with Remus went in. They saw Balloons everywhere.

They saw Lyanna coming to greet them. "Andy, Eve, Orion, Walburga and Augusta. How lovely to see you all." She said.

Andrew and Orion kissed her hand while the ladies hugged. After which Andrew said," This Lyanna, is my son James, his wife Lily, our other son Remus and those are Orion's kids Sirius, his twin Jennifer and their brother Regulus along with Sirius's fiancée Elizabeth. Then is Augusta's son Frank and his wife Alice and their son Neville." They exchanged greetings after which Lyanna asked," Andy where is Harry?." Lily who was holding him passed him to Lyanna. Dark black eyes looked into emerald green ones and as she pulled away from his captivating eyes,he smirked at her. "Good Merlin. He's got the Potter family smirk pat down." Said Lyanna. Just then they heard huffs from behind them. All turned to see Abraxas, Lucius and Narcissa who was holding Draco.

"Sorry we're late. Someone kept us waiting." Said Abraxas fake glaring at Draco. Andrew, James, Sirius, Regulus and Orion laughed outrightly while the rest tried to turn their laughter into coughs. "The main thing is that you're here Abraxas. That's what matters."said Lyanna soothingly. Just then Max popped in and said," Mistress Lyanna the play area is set up for the babies. Nodding, Lyanna said," Get Daisy and Rose over here to take Harry, Draco and Neville." Just then the Weasley's and Lovegood's arrived. "Sorry we're late," said Arthur Weasley cheerfully. Molly Weasley was holding the latest addition to the Family Baby Ginny Weasley while Bill their eldest son was holding 1 year old Ronald. Charlie, Percy and the Twins Fred and George were standing shyly around Molly.

Xenophilus and his Wife Pandora Lovegood were holding their twin daughters Luna and

Star. Both the Lovegood girls had blonde hair, blue eyes and looked so adorable. "Max. Call Daisy, Rise, Rose and Tulip to get the kids." Said Lyanna.

"Yes Mistress." Said Max and popped away. He returned a few seconds later with the said house elves and they took the kids away.

The elves lead the kids to a play area which was designed specifically for them. At one end sat Hermione and Daphne. While the head Greengrass house elf Moana was supervising. "Here are the babies Mum." Said Max. "Thank You Dear. Why don't you and the others go and do your work. I'll handle them little Lords and Ladies. I'll call if the need arises." " Okay Mother," said Daisy as they popped away.

Moana turned to see all the babies playing. She saw Harry crawling towards Hermione, Star crawling towards Neville while Daphne and Fred were playing together, Draco, Ron and Luna were making a sandcastle while Bill and Charlie were making faces at baby Ginny and George was laughing at them.

After a while Draco waddled over to Bill and Charlie. He looked down at Ginny and made hands at Charlie. Charlie picked up Draco and he then touched Ginny's face. As soon as that happened they were surrounded by a glow. Not just them but also Neville and Star, Ron and Luna and Fred and Daphne. Moana called for Max and told him to get the adults.

The adults came running in just in time to see the golden glow fade. Bill and Charlie started crying. Molly and Lily picked them up and started consoling them. "Bill dear it was not your fault." Said Molly cooing to him. "But.. but baby sister started crying." He said between sobs. "It was nothing Bill. Nothing. Just some shared magic between them." Said Molly. While Charlie, between sobs, asked,"Weally?" "Really dear. Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll happen with you too." Consoled Lily. " Tank you Aunt Lil." Said Charlie, sniffing. Both women smiled at each other. And Lyanna said," Let's go and have dinner."

They went to the big tent which was set up for dinner and had their pick of food. After which they had dessert. Lyanna was talking to the elders while Dionysus, Jean, Tyrion and Jennifer were talking to the young adults about the soul bonds. After which as the guests were leaving the young adults made plans for play dates for their children. Everyone went back home and straightway fell asleep.

The next morning when Eveline woke up as usual she went to check on Harry. She entered his room and almost screamed. Sleeping with Harry in his bed was a snake.

She quickly and quietly tried to leave the room but she bumped into Lily. Lily said," Mum whatever is the matter?" "Lily dear, do you have your wand on you?" " No mum. What happened?" "Don't scream dear. But our Harry had a visitor in the night and he forgot to leave." "Whatever do you mean mum?" "Just peak inside the room and don't scream." Lily did as she was told and backed out fast. "Mum there's a snake in Harry's room." Said Lily. Just then both the women heard Harry wake up. And they entered his room. "Mumma, Gamma. This my fied Emeral." Said Harry. "Oh Sweet Merlin." Thought both the women. They were surprised to see the snake bow to them. And hiss something to Harry. And even more surprised to see Harry hiss something back to the snake.

Just the James waltzed into the room. And gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and smooched his wife before turning to his son and giving out a very girly scream. "Dada this my fied Emeral." Said Harry. "Lily dear why is there a snake in Harry's room? And why is he calling the snake his friend?" Whispered James. "I have no clue James. The snake came in the night. Mum saw her this morning." Whispered Lily back. Eveline meanwhile had gotten her wand and muttered a spell after which a white light left her wand and went to the snake and returned to her after scanning it. Eveline tapped it against a parchment and sighed in relief. "Don't worry you two. The snake is not dangerous. It is Harry's familiar." She showed both the parchment and they saw the snake's origins and also it's bonds. Both sighed in relief. "I guess we need to get snake food for her." Said Lily. "James send a patronus to Sirius and tell him to get snake food while coming."said Eveline. "What is this I'm hearing about a snake?"asked Andrew yawning behind them. "Gampa, this my fied Emeral." Said Harry who was playing with Emerald. "That's Emerald. Harry's familiar." Said Eveline. "Okay. James have you sent the patronus to Sirius?" Asked Andrew.

"Expecto Patronum"said James and his stag came out of his wand. "Go to Padfoot and tell him to get snake food while coming. Tell him I'll explain everything when he gets here." The stag nodded and disappeared.

After some time Sirius came through the floo confused. He'd gotten the snake food as asked but was confused to the fact as to why it was needed. He saw the entire family sitting in the living room as Harry played with something green. As he saw what Harry was playing with, he said,"Prongs, Moony why is Harry playing with a snake?" All turned at Sirius's voice and James said," Oh hey Pads. Did you get the snake food?" "Yes. But you didn't answer me. Why is Harry playing with a snake." "That's his familiar Sirius."said Eveline. "Her name's Emerald and she's Harry's fied."said Remus. "What does that mean?" Asked Sirius pale faced. "Her name is Emerald and she's Harry's friend, Paddington."said Lily.

"Oh ok. As long as you lot are okay with it." Said Sirius as he sat down and handed the food to James. Just then the floo network activated and in stepped Jean and Hermione. Jean took one look at the snake and she screamed. Everyone turned to her. "There's a... There's a snake in Harry's hand."she stuttered. "Hey Jean. That's Emerald. She's Harry's friend. Or his Familiar if you want to get technical." Hermione meanwhile had crawled over to Harry and Emerald and was playing with them. "Mione. This my fied Emeral." Said Harry proudly. "Hi Emeral." Said Hermione. "Aww." Said everyone.

After an hour of playing with Emerald, the Greengrasses left with promises to return in the evening. Since it was a Sunday everyone lazed around. After lunch Sirius left to take Elizabeth to the healer, for her checkup. While the rest went to their rooms to rest. The evening saw Potter Manor bustling with activity. The Malfoy's, Longbottom's, Black's, Weasley's , Lovegood's and the Greengrass's had come to spend the evening at the Manor. And Emerald made friends with every kid once they got over the fear of her being a snake. As Lyanna, Abraxas and Eveline came to check on the kids, they heard Hermione hissing something to Emerald and Lyanna looked at Eveline in shock. "Soul Bond." Said Eveline. She nodded in understanding and they left the kids under the watchful eyes of Rio and Rionna, the Potter Family elves. As it started becoming late, everyone after dinner took their leave.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mum, Dad. Wake up. I can't find Emerald anywhere!" Said 6 year old Harry Potter with a sense of urgency in his voice. James and Lily Potter woke up quickly. "Maybe she's in Catelyn's room?" Asked Lily referring to Harry's 5 year old sister. "You know how she likes switching between the two of you." Said James. Harry huffed and left the room. Lily and James followed him to his sister's room. Where they found Harry and Catelyn playing with Emerald.

After some time a black Dog came in looking smug. "Hello Padfoot." Said Harry. The dog turned into Sirius Black. "Hello Prongslet and my dearest niece." Said Sirius. "Wait a minute. Why is Harry Prongslet? And I'm my dearest Niece?" Fumed Catelyn. "That my love, is for me to know and you too guess. So Harrykins Jen is on her way to babysit Cat. So we can get to business." Said Sirius. "What business and why am I not included?" Interrupted Catelyn again. "That's for Jade and Prongs to decide. Not me. I only got permission for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Star, Daphne, the twins, Draco, Ginny and Neville."replied Sirius seriously.

"Permission for what?" Asked Harry and Cat.

"Animagus." Said Sirius with a smirk.

"No freaking way." Said Harry excitedly while Cat looked shocked. "Even I wanna be one!" She demanded. "You've to ask Prongsie Poo and Jade for that Cat." Said Sirius. Hearing the sound of argument, Eveline came in. "What is the matter Cat?" She asked. "Sirius said that only Harry and the others are going to become animagus and not me. That's not fair grandma." Said Catelyn with tears in her eyes. Sirius started to say something but Eveline interrupted him," Don't even think about it Cat. And Sirius look away from her." Sirius blinked and looked at Cat who turned red. "Nice try kitten. But no." Said Sirius. "Grandma pwease?" Said Catelyn her lower lip trembling. "Doesn't work on me Cat. You know that." Replied Eveline with a smirk.

"Aww man."said Cat. "No whining."said Eveline. "Yes Gran." Said Cat miserably. "Don't worry I'll teach it to you once I learn it." Whispered Harry. Cat brightened up and gave her brother a hug, while Sirius smiled knowingly.

Jennifer Black walked in. "Hey Mum. How you doing?" "Doing good." Smiled Eveline as she left,along with Harry and Sirius. "Aunt Jen. Even I want to be an animagus." Whined Cat.

"No Cat. Under no circumstances I was told that you couldn't be trained to become an animagus." Said Jen.

Meanwhile Harry and Sirius had reached the Floo network, where they saw James, Lily and Remus standing. "Guys let's get going, shall we?" Asked Sirius. "Where are we going?" Asking Harry confused as he thought they would be practicing at Potter Manor. "It's a secret." Smirked Sirius and James while Remus and Lily shook their heads. "A secret which he's going to know in a minute Padfoot and Prongs. We have to shout out the name of the Floo." Said Remus. Realisation dawned on their faces and they said," We're going to Grimmauld Place. Sirius's parents house. They have a huge basement where we can practice being animals. We've used it before. Let's go." And both disappeared in a green flame after shouting "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Lily sighed and said," Now why did I marry that idiot in the first place." " Don't worry Harry. We'll walk you through it. Pick up some powder and say Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Best close your eyes for the first ride." Said Remus. Harry took a handful of the powder and Lily said," Dont forget to speak very , Very clearly." Harry nodded and threw the ash and said or rather he shouted," Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry disappeared in green flames. Lily and Remus followed him.

When they got out of the Floo. They saw Harry wrapped in a tight hug from Walburga. Sirius, James and Regulus were trying their best not to laugh. "I'm happy to see you too, Gran Walburga." Just then Elizabeth came in. " Mum don't you think you need to let Harry go? I mean he has to start his practice." "Right you are Liz Dear. I forgot about that." She let Harry go as he gasped for air. "Lily dear how nice to see you. And you too Remus." " Nice to see you too Aunt Walburga." She nodded and sat down in her rocking chair.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Liz and Harry along with Regulus walked down to the basement. Where they saw Molly along with the Twins, Ron and Ginny, Pandora with Luna and Star, Alice with Luna, Narcissa with Draco and Jean with Hermione and Daphne. The Weasley Twins were making jokes while the others were laughing. Hermione was laughing along with them when the presence in her mind became bigger and she turned expectantly to the door. She saw black messy hair coming in and she almost ran towards it but she realised that the person was too tall for a 6 year old. James Potter came to a stop in front of her and said," So Hermione waiting for a handsome and dashing Six Year old are we?" She blushed and nodded. " Don't worry. Look who just walked in." he said. She looked at the door and took of running, and gave Harry a big hug which almost knocked him flat. " Happy to see you too Mione. But isn't this a bit too much? We just met yesterday." murmered Harry into her hair. "Excuse me for being too happy to see my best friend." said Hermione. The adults around were smiling at their actions. " Anyway we need to start our thing." announced Sirius as he came in with cauldron full of potion. Molly started pouring the potion into glasses and Narcissa started handing the glasses out to the kids. "You have to drink this potion, after which this will put you in a sleep where you all will see your animals. Usually bonded couples are the male and female version of the same animal. Just ask Prongs and Jade." The Kids looked at James and Lily, but in their place stood a dark black stag with Hazel Eyes and a dark cherry red doe with emerald green eyes.

The kids drank their potion and all fainted. But Jean and Remus cast a charm which softened their fall.

Dream

Harry opened his eyes and saw the others sleeping besides him in a Grove. As he looked at them, they started changing. He saw Fred and Daphne changing into wolves, Draco and Ginny into foxes, Ron and Luna into dogs, Neville and Star into a Lion and a Lioness, George into a Eagle and Hermione and him into a cheetah. A few minutes later the scene changed and he saw Hermione and himself flying above the others with George. He looked at Hermione and saw a red Phoenix with brown eyes. She looked at him and saw a black Phoenix with Emerald green eyes.

The dream started dimming and Harry felt himself waking up.

"So what are your animals?" Asked Sirius rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Well Daph and I are wolves." Said Fred. "I'm an Eagle." Said George. "Draco and I are foxes." Said Ginny. "Ron and I are dogs." Said Luna. "Star and I are a Lioness and a Lion." Said Neville. "Mione and I are cheetahs." Said Harry. "We also are Phoenixes." Said Hermione softly. Every adult looked at them. "Sorry what?" Asked Elizabeth. "Phoenix. Harry and I are also Phoenixes." Said Hermione.

"Okay. We'll work on that later." Said Sirius. "So the key to become an animagus is meditation. Also we do not need to meet here as either one or both of your parents are animagi. So they'll be training you. Except for Hermione and Daphne. You have to go to the Potter's and the Weasley's respectively. Unless you've got something to tell us Jean?" Said Remus. "Nope. Don't worry we'll be there." Said Jean.

"Wonderful. Now people let's go." Said Sirius.

All the kids and their parents left. Jean discussed plans for the training with both Lily and Molly. After which she left. Molly followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Few Months later, the group had mastered meditation and also could at least change one body part.

It was during this time that Orion, Andrew, Leo Regulus Black, Vega Jennifer Black and Polaris Elizabeth Potter returned from their holiday to the United States of America where Orion and Andrew were invited to speak at the annual conference of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, more commonly known as MACUSA. Leo and Vega were Sirius's and Elizabeth's kids. Leo was Born a month after they were married. He was a perfect combination of his parents. The black hair and grey eyes of all the Blacks. Also he was 5 years old, the same age as Catelyn Potter. Vega Black looked a lot like her mother but her personality was her father. With the good looks and grey eyes, she used them to her advantage as no male in her huge family could say no to her, no matter how much they tried. Polaris Elizabeth Potter was the 3rd and last child of Lily and James Potter. She had red hair like her mother and hazel eyes with flecks of emerald green in it. Vega and Polaris were born within the time span of an hour as Elizabeth and Lily had gone into labor simultaneously. Which led to Sirius and James running to each others room before finally settling on a common private room so that they could see each others kids being born. Naming Polaris was a huge issue as no one had any idea what to name her, when finally Walburga had her say, the name Polaris was chosen. According to Eveline the entire credit of naming both the new additions to the Black and Potter family's went to Walburga.

One afternoon when Harry and Hermione were practicing their animagus technique something happened and sitting on the floor were 2 cheetahs. One with white fur and black spots and the other with black fur and bronze patterns. Sirius who had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat walked in the room where Harry and Hermione were and screamed loudly. James, Lily and Eveline came running. "Padfoot whatever is the matter?" Asked James. "Prongs there are 2 baby cheetahs in your living room." Said Sirius. "And who were there in the living room prior to those 2 cheetahs?" Asked Eveline exasperatedly. "Harry and Hermione." Said Sirius and realisation dawned on his face. The 4 looked into the room again and they saw those 2 baby cheetahs playing. A couple of minutes later the cheetahs transformed back into Harry and Hermione.

"Mom, Dad, Padfoot, Gran we did it!" Exclaimed Harry. "And we saw that grandson dearest." Smiled Eveline. "It was so fun!" Exclaimed Hermione. "We still could talk telepathically in our cheetah form." Stated Hermione. "That will happen Mione. Even we can do that." Said Lily with a smile and a look of nostalgia on her face. "Remember how we were when we found out about our soul bond?" Thought Lily. "Picture perfect. You were in the Head Boy and Girl common room with Alice, Frank, Liz and Jen. You all were studying when Sirius came in running and said that I was hurt. Without thinking you just ran to the Hospital Wing; and fought with Madame Pomfrey so that you could see me. As soon as she allowed you walked to my bed and after seeing me bleed you kissed me which in itself gave Pomfrey a shock because light surrounded us and I was healed completely." Replied James.

"What are you guys thinking about?"asked Harry.

"Just the day we found about our soul bond." Replied James with a smile. "So when did mum become an animagus?" Asked Harry. "Well we became animagus at the same time as the boys. By we I mean Alice, Jen, I and Liz. We knew about the boys but they didn't know about us, they still wouldn't have known but once when we were out, James, Sirius and Frank found out. Since James and I along with Alice and Frank are soul bonded we came to know. After that whenever it was Moony's time of the month all of us would go with him." Said Lily.

"That's so cool. Can we come the next time?" Asked Harry. "No. Grow a bit more older then we'll see." Replied James. "Muuuuummm." Whined Harry. "Sorry Harry. But no." Said Lily. "Why don't we find code names for your friends and you?" Asked Eveline.

"Yes!" Exclaimed both Harry and Hermione. They ran out to the Floo to call their friends. "Thanks Mum. You know how Harry is. Gets the idea and runs with it." Said James. A few minutes later both set of twins, Ron, Draco, Ginny and Daphne were sitting in the lounge at Potter Manor. "So you guys. What do you want your names to be?" Asked Lily coming in the room followed by James. "What is Mum's and Dad's name and animal form, Aunt Lil?" Asked Neville.

"Frank is a bear and Alice is a hyena. Frank is called Ursanius and Alice is Canid." Replied Lily fondly. "Wow." Said Neville.

"So we've decided." Said Daphne a little shyly. "What is it Daph?" Asked Hermione. "Fred is Joker, George is Jester and I'm Asena." Said Daphne. "Joker and Jester because they're pranksters right?" Asked Luna. "Yes." Replied Fred with a huge grin. "And Asena as it's a synonym for wolf right?" Asked Lily. "Yes Aunt Lily." Smiled Daphne. "Well I'm called Dragon. So I won't be changing mine." Said Draco. "I'll be called Raven." Said Ginny firmly. "I'm going to be Empress and Nev is going to be Mogul." Said Star dreamily. "Because the Lion and the Lioness are the King and Queen of the jungle." Eveline said. "It's perfect."

"I'm snow because of my cheetah form being white in color. Harry is Aztec as the patterns on his cheetah form are a bit like the Aztec prints." Said Hermione.

"Interesting names." Said Eveline. "Wait we're left!" Exclaimed Luna. "So I'm Hound and Luna is Diana." Said Ron.

James, Lily and Eveline stood back and watched as the kids started calling each other by their nicknames. Just then Polaris and Vega came running in. "Hey guys. Whatcha doing?" Asked Polaris. "Nothing much. What are you doing?" Asked Harry as he made space for both of them to sit. "We came to see what you were doing. Grandpa said that if you were not busy he was going to take us to have ice cream." Said Polaris. "Grandpa Orion and Gran Walburga are also coming with us." Stated Vega. Eveline said, "And so am I, little Miss." "Yes Gran Eve." Said Vega. "Gran Walburga said as much."

"Mum you need us to come with you?" Asked Lily. "Don't fret dear. We'll handle them." Smiled Eveline. "If you say so Mum." Said Lily.

Just then Andrew came in. "Alrighty then Lads and Lasses. Let's go!" And the kids made a line behind him and walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

One fine day, eleven year old Harry Potter was woken up by two bodies jumping on him. "Wake up Har, Wake up!" Exclaimed the two. "What is it?" He grumbled. "A letter has come for you!" Exclaimed one. In a flash he was up and running downstairs without apologising to the two who fell down when he ran off. Both Catelyn and Polaris looked at each other like " Can you believe him?" And followed him down.

They saw Harry sitting at the table about to read his letter. "Wait even we want to hear it!" Exclaimed both the girls.

Clearing his throat he started,"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress. "

After he finished reading, Eveline said," Well then Young Man. Let's send Minerva her reply and get dressed. We must be off to Diagon Alley." "Mum a letter came for Harry today from Gringotts. Goldbooth wants to meet him." Said James. "Don't worry James, I was going to take him there today. And don't you have work to do? The Auror office must be very lenient with you. Take your father and leave." Said Eveline sternly. "Geez Mum. I was just telling you about the letter." Said James. At his Mother's glare he quickly left, calling for his Father. Harry was disappointed. "No one wished me. It's my birthday after all." He thought mentally, careful to keep his thoughts hidden from Hermione.

"Why are you still here Harrybear?" Asked Eveline. "On my way Gran." He sighed. "He has no clue, does he Gran?" Smirked Polaris.

"I'm not the mother of 4 Marauders and the mother in law of 2 for nothing, my dear." Smirked Eveline.

Harry came down dressed in a stripped shirt, black jeans and Converse. "So how are we going to London Gran? Floo or are we apparating?" He asked. "Neither. We're going by a different way." Said Eveline as she opened the front door. Outside the door was a red Mercedes Benz SLS AMG. "Wow Gran. That's a Mercedes." Said Harry going starry eyed. "Yes dear. We are going by road." Said Eveline looking at her grandson happily. "But do you know how to drive?" Asked Harry. She scoffed in reply and showed him the addition to the Manor. There was a huge shed, she punched in a few numbers at the door and it opened to show 5 cars. An Audi R8 Spyder, an Aston Martin One-77, a BMW 5 Series, a BMW M6 coupe and one Audi S5. Harry went all googlyeyed. "Gran who do they belong to?" He asked. "They belong to us Harry. Along with the AMG. Let's go now no dilly dallying." Said Eveline. Harry and Eveline got into the car and they left through the gates. "The R8 Spyder belongs to Lily, the One-77 to James, Andy's is the M6, I have the AMG. While the 5 Series and S5 are used by all four of us." She said. "Wow. That's so cool Gran." Said Harry giddy with happiness. He never noticed the speed they were going. They reached London in over 45 minutes and Harry realised only when he saw his Grandma looking for a place to park. "Gran how did we reach here so early?" He asked. "Magic." Replied his grandmother laughing. "I set myself up for that didn't I?" He asked groaning. "Yes, dear. But it is magic. Andy has a few friends in the Magical Transportation department." Said Eveline with a wink as she found her space and parked the car. They got down and walked to the Leaky Cauldron. Eveline conjured a Nike Cap and handed it to Harry and said, "Better put the on, Har. Or else we'll never be able to leave." Harry nodded and put up his cap. They entered the Cauldron and were passing through. It was empty. The landlord Tom greeted Eveline by saying," Good Morning, Lady Potter, Master Potter." "Good Morning Tom." Said Eveline and Harry smiled at him. They went to the back of the pub, where Harry saw dustbins and saw Eveline tapping a few bricks with her wand. He saw the wall open to a bustling street. "Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley." "Woah." He said in reply. "So what does your equipment list say?" She asked. He removed the letter from his pocket and said,"

First-year students will require:

Uniform: Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day Wear One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phylladia Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron ( Pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, a cat or a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."

"Hmm. Doesn't change. Well let's go to the bank first." She said.

"Which one?" She pointed to a huge white building in reply. They walked towards the bank. Standing at the door were 2 goblins. Besides them was a poem,

Enter stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more treasure there.

"Wow. Gran that's so intense." Said Harry pointing to the poem which he was reading so intently. "Yes dear. The goblins do not take kindly to thievery." Said Eveline grimly. They walked in and waited in front of a goblin teller. "Hello Harpoon. How fare you? We have an appointment with Goldbooth today." Said Eveline smiling at the goblin. "Hello Lady Potter and Master Potter. I'll just check if Goldbooth is available." Said Harpoon leaning from his desk to smile at Harry. He called out,"Griphook. Check if Manager Goldbooth is available." The goblin Griphook nodded and walked away. "As for your question Lady Potter. I fare well. How fare you and Master Harry?" "We're perfectly fine, Mister Harpoon." Replied Harry. Griphook came back and said," Manager Goldbooth is available, Master Harpoon." "Kindly escort Lady Potter and Master Potter to Manager Goldbooth's office." Said Harpoon.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter and you are?" Said Harry to Griphook while they were walking. "I know who you are Mister Potter. Even the goblins know of your deed." Said Griphook. "Here is Manager Goldbooth's office. We will meet again Mister Potter."

They both entered the office to see a goblin who looked much nicer. "Lady Potter nice to see you and Master Harry as well." Said Goldbooth. "Hello Goldbooth. How fare you?" Asked Eveline. "I fare well, Lady Potter. How fare you?" He replied. "We are fine as well. We're here in regards to your letter." Said Eveline. "Yes, Lady Potter. According to Lord Andrew, Master James and Mistress Lily, Master Harry will have a trust vault. Which will be refilled annually. And also his inheritances." Said Goldbooth. "What inheritances, Mister Goldbooth?" Asked Harry. "If you will Master Harry. Kindly press this indent." Said Goldbooth. Harry did as he was told. He felt a prick on his finger. Goldbooth passed a parchment towards him and told him to put 5 drops of blood on it. Harry did as he was asked. After 5 drops were put on it, the parchment glowed and the entire family tree was shown on it. On the very top was the name Godric Griffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. And below them was the name Merlin and Morgana Le Fay. "Holy moly. Gran you knew about this?" Asked Harry shocked. "Yes I did Harrykins. Godric and Merlin from the Potter's side and Rowena and Morgana from the Evans' side." Replied Eveline. "So what does it mean?" Asked Harry. "Nothing as of now but when you go to Hogwarts you'll find out." Said Goldbooth. "Okay." Said Harry. "So Manager Goldbooth are we done? We have lots to buy." Said Eveline politely. "Actually Lady Potter. I made all the arrangements. Everything is being brought here. Only the pet and the wand you will have to buy." Said Goldbooth. "Thank You Mister Goldbooth." Said Harry graciously holding out his hand while Eveline looked on approvingly. Goldbooth took his hand and shook it. A young goblin came in with a bag and handed it to Goldbooth who in turn handed it to Eveline saying," Your things Lady Potter." "Thank You Mister Goldbooth." Said Harry shaking his hand. Nodding to him Eveline and Harry left. They walked to Ollivander's. Eveline and Harry went in. As they opened the door, a bell tinkled somewhere. And an old man came in front of them. "Ah I wondered when I'll be seeing you Mister Potter. Lady Potter how're you? 11 inch dragon heartstring and oak wasn't it?" He asked. "Yes Garrick." She replied and removed her wand. He continued talking while getting out a measuring tape and measuring his right hand.

"While your Grandfather preferred a 12 inch fir and dragon heartstring wand, your father on the other hand used a 11 inch Mahogany with the core of a unicorn while your mother used a 10 1/4 inch Willow with the core of a unicorn." Now the tape was measuring by itself while he was removing boxes. "Here try this. 12 inch fir and unicorn hair." Harry just held the wand after which Ollivander said," Well give it a wave." As he complied all the boxes came out from their storage. "No no and definitely not." Ollivander got another wand and gave it to him. Which again didn't work. The pile on the table kept on growing which made Harry sad, Eveline anxious and Ollivander happy. "I wonder." Said Ollivander and went to the back of the shop and got out a box. He came in front of Harry and handed him the wand. Harry took it and as he touched it red and gold Sparks came out from it. "Curious." Said Garrick. "I'm sorry but what is curious?" Asked Harry. "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mister Potter. It just so happens that the one in your hand 11 inch Holly and Phoenix feather, the Phoenix in question gave just one other feather. Why you are destined for the brother wand is curious. I'm afraid so that I sold the wand which did it. 13 and a half inch yew and Phoenix feather. Powerful wands. After all You Know Who did great things. Terrible but great. We must expect great things from you as well." Finished Garrick. Just then someone knocked on the window of the shop. All three turned to see Jean and Hermione standing there. Harry waved to them while Eveline paid Mister Ollivander. "See you Mister Ollivander." Said Harry as he skipped out of the shop. Hermione gave Harry a hug which nearly knocked him flat. "Mione." He said. "Done with your shopping Harry?" She asked. "Just a pet is remaining." He replied. "Ooh. Even us. What wand did you get?" She asked as they both happily skipped ahead after taking permission from both their mom and grandma. "11 inch Holly and Phoenix feather. What about you?" He asked. "10 and 3 quarters vine wood and dragon heartstring." She said. They reached Eeylops Owl Emporium and went in. Immediately Hermione's attention was taken by a eagle owl who gently nibbled on her finger when she put it in his cage. "Oi. That's a dangerous thing to do." Said the owner as she came in. "Oh. That's interesting. I've had him for ages. He hasn't shown that kind of love towards anyone. Would you be taking him Miss?" Asked the owner. "Yes please." Said Hermione looking at her mum who nodded. "That will be 10 galleons Miss. And the cage I'll give you for free." Hermione and her mother went to pay for the owl while Harry forged ahead. His attention was taken by a snowy owl. He put his finger through the cage and she nestled her head against his finger. "Gran. I'll take her." "Interesting choice Harrybear. Let's go pay for her." Said Eveline. They went and paid for the owl. "I hope at least Mione wishes me." Thought Harry in his private thoughts.

The quartet met outside the shop and Jean said," Well we must be going. Mum is waiting for us." " Bye Aztec. See you soon." Said Hermione. Harry was so sad that he didn't notice Jean and Eveline sharing a look. "Bye Snow." Said Harry and watched as the duo disappeared. "Well then Harry m'lad shall we?" Said Eveline and they left through the Leaky Cauldron. On the way back Harry did not say a word. Once they reached home, Harry took his stuff and went to his room and locked himself in. "He has no idea, does he mum?" Asked Lily, Elizabeth and Jennifer. "No he doesn't." Said Eveline with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling without any care for the time. Rionna popped into his room and said," Harry it is time for lunch." "I'm not hungry Rionna. Go away." He said morosely. "Harry I will get you a sandwich. Is it okay?" She asked. "Yes. Thank You. Rionna you're the best." He said. She popped away and came back in a few minutes with 2 ham sandwiches. He sat on his bed and ate them. After which he went to sleep, all the while thinking how lousy his 11th birthday was. He fell asleep. When he woke up it was dark outside, so he went down rubbing his eyes. He entered the lounge when the lights came on and everyone yelled," SURPRISE!" He stood stupified there for a while minute. The only thing he noticed was Hermione running his way and giving him a hug which really knocked him flat. "Woah. Mione." "Happy Birthday Harry. I love you so much." She said. "Uh so what is this?" He asked still stunned. "This is called a surprise party Harry James. Your Grandma, mom and sisters planned it. We weren't supposed to wish you the entire day and in the evening all of us were going to surprise you." She replied getting of him so that he could get up. Eveline came over and said," Happy Birthday Grandson dearest. So did you like my surprise?" She smirked. "Yes I did Gran." He replied sheepishly. "Good. Now go up and change. You have guests to meet." She ordered. Harry went upstairs and took a shower. After which he saw Hermione in his room. "Uh Hermione what are you doing in my room?" He asked nervously. "Picking out clothes for you to wear. Merlin knows what you'll wear if it were up to you." She replied. He looked at the clothes on the bed. She'd picked out a checked shirt, blue jeans and Converse. Along with a waistcoat and a black tie. "That is a nice outfit." He thought. "And it matches you too!"

"Yes I know Aztec. That's why I picked it out." She thought back.

"So Mione. I need to change." He said out loud. "So?" She asked. But understood what he was implying. Blushing, she nodded and said," I'll wait out for you." And left the room. Harry quickly wore his clothes and shoes. He stood in front of the mirror to see if he could do something about his hair. But gave it up as a bad job. He went out to see Hermione waiting for him. "Shall we?" He asked offering his arm to her. She smiled and took his offered arm and they walked down. As they walked down, they saw Lily standing with a camera. She clicked a candid picture of theirs. She showed it to them. Both of them were looking at each other and smiling.

Andrew came over and said,"Harry, Minerva is looking for you." Harry and Hermione went to meet her. "Happy Birthday Mr Potter. Here." Saying so she handed him a box with holes. He opened it and out came a black Labrador puppy. The puppy jumped up at Harry and licked his face. "Aww thank you Aunt Minnie." Said Harry in delight. "What are you going to name him Harry?" Asked Andrew. "I don't know Grandpa. Mione what do you think?" Asked Harry. Just then Sirius and Elizabeth came over. "Hey there Pup." Began Sirius but stopped short after seeing the black puppy in Harry's arms. "Uh what is that?" He asked. "A puppy. Isn't that cool, Uncle Pads? Aunt Minnie gave him to me." Said Harry delighted. Sirius rounded on Minerva. "Who told you to gift him a puppy?" He demanded. Minerva raised her eyebrow at Sirius' tone. She replied," I decided it on my own Mr Black. Is that a problem?" "No Minerva. Offcourse not." Harry and Hermione were watching the interaction with interest. "Why Uncle Sirius? What happened?" Asked Hermione. Sirius turned to Elizabeth and took the box from her. The box too had holes in it. He opened the box and the duo saw a golden Labrador puppy sleeping in it. "Aww thanks Uncle Sirius." Said Harry delighted. "Mum!" He called out. Lily asked,"Yes Dear?" "Can you come over here?" He asked. She came over with Eveline following her. "What is it Harry?" She asked. In response Harry showed her both the puppies. "Oh Dear. Who gifted them?" She asked. "Well, Aunt Minnie gifted the black puppy and Uncle Pads and Aunt Liz gifted the golden puppy. Isn't it cool?" He said. "Very Cool Harry." She replied. "So Harrykins you have two puppies to name. What are you going to name them?" Asked Andrew. "For the one Aunt Minnie gave me I think I'll call him Odin." The puppy in question woofed in agreement. "The one Uncle Pads and Aunt Liz gave me I'll call her Phoebe." The puppy who'd woken up gave a yawn and woofed in agreement. After which Harry and Hermione, each with a puppy in hand, walked to meet the others. Everyone cooed over the puppies. Jean and her sister in law Jennifer were watching Hermione with great pride as she interacted with everyone as she stood by Harry's side. "What are you looking at guys?" Asked Sirius and James as they sidled at their side. "Harry and Hermione." They replied. Both James and Sirius nodded as the quartet looked at the two kids.

After they finished greeting everyone, Harry and Hermione took the puppies to his room and let them sleep. They came down and went to meet their friends. "Hey Aztec. Happy Birthday!" Exclaimed Ron hugging him. He got a hug from all the Weasley's and Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco gave him a bro hug and a wrapped gift. Harry opened the gift to see a new Puddlemere United Jersey. It was his favorite quidditch team. "Thank you Dragon." Said Harry happily. The Weasley's gave him a Puddlemere United beanie, while Ron and the twins added Chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Luna and Star gave him a dream catcher while Neville gave him a book on Herbology. After which James came and said," Harry presents." There was a huge pile in the middle of the living room. Harry asked," Dad is it okay if I open them after everyone leaves?" "Sure thing Harrykins." James smiled. Then the kids led by Bill and Charlie thought of playing a quidditch match. But before they could do anything, the adults announced,"Dinner." All the kids groaned. James placated everyone by saying," Your parents have agreed for all of you to stay the night here. Tomorrow morning first thing we'll play a match. Done?" All the kids hooted in agreement. Just when they were about to sit for dinner, the doorbell rang. Rio popped in saying," Master James and Mistress Lily, Miss Petunia Dursley is here." Lily flew off the dining table with James in pursuit. They skidded to a stop in front of Petunia. "Tuney you came. You didn't reply to our owl." Said Lily accusingly. "Sorry Lils, James. I lost track of time. Where's Harry?" She replied with a apologetic smile. "He's at the dining table. Where's Dudley? And Vernon?" Asked James. A small boy of around 10 peeked shyly round Petunia's legs. "Hi Dudley. Come." Said Lily. "Vernon is at work. He couldn't make it. He said that he'll be here the next time." Said Petunia. "It's okay. At least you're here. Come let's go for dinner." James and Lily escorted Petunia and Dudley to the dining room. The conversation was going on in full swing. As the trio walked in, the conversation ceased. "Petunia dear. So glad you could make it." Said Molly and Minerva. "Hello ladies. So sorry I'm late. " Smiled Petunia as she sat in the ladies group. Harry and the others made place for Dudley in their midst. "So Dud. How've you been?" Asked Fred. "Just peachy Fred." Replied Dudley with a smile. The elves served them food after which the talk turned to quidditch. "Dudley the others are staying the night. Will Aunt Tuney let you stay too?" Asked Harry. "I don't know Harry. We'll ask her later." Replied Dudley. "Don't worry, I'll ask her." Said Harry.

Post dinner Petunia gave Harry her gift. "Thank You Aunt Tuney. Also can Dudley stay the night? Everyone else is. They're just going home to get their things." Said Harry. "Lemme think. Off course he can Harrybear. I'll use the Floo to take him home and back." Replied Petunia with a smile. "Thank you Aunt Tuney." He hugged her and ran off to tell everyone the news. Petunia laughed at his reaction. "So why didn't Vernon really come Tuney?" Asked Lily. "The Minister sent him to a Conference at the German Ministry. He'll be back tomorrow." Replied Petunia. "Don't worry Tuney. Ol Verni should have this pat down. He's not the senior undersecretary to the Minister for nothing. Also he was one of the top level Aurors. So nothing can happen to him." Said James cheering her up. "I hope you're right James." Said Petunia. She removed her wand and said,"Expecto Patronum." Her mouse came out and she said," Go to Vernon and tell him that I miss him." The mouse flew out of the window. Minutes later a squirrel came in. "I miss you too Tuney. Wish Harry a Happy Birthday for me. Love you." Saying so the squirrel disappeared. Just then the others and their kids came in. The Weasley's went first with Molly saying that she'll be sending her brood in half an hour. The Lovegood's and Longbottom's followed. After which the Malfoy's went. They were followed by Minerva and the Black's. Petunia and Dudley went next. Last were the Greengrass's. Hermione gave Harry a fleeting hug and went through the Floo, after promising to be back in a few minutes to help him open his gifts. True to her word, she was back with her overnight bag. The duo went to the living room and she asked Rio to bring her a pencil and a pad of paper. When Harry looked at her quizzically, she replied," So that you can send Thank You notes. Honestly Harry." Harry shook his head ruefully and smiled. "Okay, so first Aunt Minnie, she gave me Pheebs. Uncle Pads, Odin." Hermione jotted that down quickly. "Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly, Puddlemere United Beanie and Hound and the twins gave me Chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Dragon gave me a Puddlemere United Jersey. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa gave me a new pair of Adidas sneakers. Diana and Empress gave me a dream catcher. Uncle Xeno and Aunt Pandora gave me novels. Mogul gave a book on Herbology while Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank gave me another Jersey. You gave me a hug and a kiss, while your mom and dad gave me a 100 galleons to spend. Asena and her mom gave me another 100 galleons while Aunt Tuney and Dudley gave me a wand holster. Prof. Dumbledore sent me a baby Phoenix who's sleeping upstairs, we have to name him by the way, Hagrid gave me cookies which he baked. Aunt Jen gave me a diary. Gran and Grandpa gave me 4 new Adidas shoes while Gran Walburga and Grandpa Orion bought me a hotel in London called The Ritz. Mum and Dad brought me new clothes while the elves gave me socks. They're amazing by the way. Even Goldbooth sent me Candy." Hermione finished jotting down what everyone sent. "Wait I almost forgot. Uncle Remus sent his gift. He sent me clothes for Odin and Pheebs. Aunt Dromeda and Uncle Ted also sent me shoes and 3 tee shirts." After this they wrote notes for all and sent them with Harry's owl who he decided to call Hedwig. After a minute of silence the others piled out through the fireplace. Just then Rionna popped in. She said," Master Harry. Everyone's room is ready for the night." "Thank You Rionna." Said Harry and she bowed and left. "What did Rionna mean Harry?" Asked George. "Well since y'all are here every other day, Mum and Gran thought that y'all should have your own rooms. That's what the elves were setting up." He replied. They all screamed in delight. They walked up to the 3rd floor of the Manor where Rio and Rionna showed them their rooms. "You're next to my room." Thought Harry. "The 2nd floor?" Hermione asked. "Yes." He replied. "But that floor is for the family." She said. "So? You are family." He replied and blew her a mental kiss. "Oh Harry." She said and blew him a kiss back.

Since everyone was tired they fell asleep, each thinking of the match which was to be held the next day. Except for Harry and Hermione. They were thinking of names for the baby Phoenix which Prof. Dumbledore sent. "You know what?" Said Harry after an hour. "What?" Asked Hermione. "I think we should sleep over it." He said. "Or maybe we can call him Godric?" She said. The Phoenix chirped in agreement. "See, he likes it." Said Hermione. Satisfied they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The Next Day

Everyone woke up nice and early for the quidditch match. After having undergone the morning rituals, they all met on the pitch. With them were 2 excited puppies, 1 very bored snake, 1 chippy Phoenix and 2 over excited males. Bill and Charlie tossed the coin in order to decide who would choose who. Charlie won the toss. He chose Fred as his 1st player. Bill chose Harry. Everyone had the basic brooms that the Potter's had in their broom cupboard. The teams were:

Bill's Team

Bill Weasley (Captain) - Chaser

Harry Potter - Seeker

George Weasley - Beater

Neville Longbottom - Beater

Hermione Granger - Chaser

Ginny Weasley - Chaser

Draco Malfoy - Keeper

Charlie's Team

Charlie Weasley (Captain) - Seeker

Ron Weasley - Keeper

Fred Weasley - Beater

Daphne Greengrass - Beater

Luna Lovegood - Chaser

Star Lovegood - Chaser

Dudley Dursley - Chaser

Percy Weasley - Commentary

Minerva McGonagall - referee

The adults sat on the grounds. With food in baskets as they cheered for the kids. Percy started his commentary. "Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnddddddddd here's The Pigsnouts. What an impressive line up it is. Bill as Captain and Chaser, with Hermione and Ginny as his Co Chasers, George and Neville as his beaters , Draco as his keeper and Harry as his Seeker." Everyone cheered at his words. "Now. Here are the Puppets led by Captain and Seeker Charlie Weasley. The Lovegood Twins and Dudley as chasers, Fred and Daphne as beaters aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnddddddddd Ron as the keeper. Give it up for the Puppets and the Pigsnouts Ladies and Gentlemen." Everyone was cheering for both the teams.

Minerva walked on to the pitch with her broom and the box of balls. She said," I want a good and safe game from all of you." Everyone kicked off and stood in position. She opened the box and the bludger and the Golden snitch flew out. She picked up the quaffle and threw it up. It was picked out by Hermione who passed it to Bill. "And they're off. Hermione has the quaffle who's passes it to Bill. Bill's flying towards Ron. Ron comes forward to intercept him but Bill passes it to Hermione who scores! 10 points to Pigsnouts. Back in play the quaffle is with Dudley who's going towards Draco, he shoots but Draco intercepts the quaffle and throws it to Ginny with a smirk. Shaking his head Dudley is back in the game. The quaffle is now in possession of the Pigsnouts, but out of nowhere a bludger comes flying out towards Ginny who's forced to drop the quaffle and it's caught by Luna who's zooming towards Draco. She shoots and he saves. It is still 10-0 to Pigsnouts. The quaffle is with Bill, he's zooming towards Ronald, Ron comes out to intercept but Bill passes it to Ginny this time and she scores. 20-0 Pigsnouts. Oh come on Ron. Don't fall for it everytime. There's one question which is going through my mind now. Where are Charlie and Harry?" Charlie was zooming in around the pitch looking for the Snitch. Whereas Harry was stationed at the top looking for it. Bored Charlie suddenly put on speed. Harry saw the movement but a look ahead told him that Charlie was bored. "Oh what a move by Charlie but Harry's not stupid to fall for that. Looks like he's bored." Harry suddenly put a burst of speed. "Ooh looks like Harry has spotted the Snitch. Both Harry and Charlie are in pursuit of the Snitch. Both dived. Oh look people Harry just pulled a Wronski Feint on Charlie and Charlie is out of commission. Looks like Charlie hasn't been practicing. By the way Harry has caught the Snitch. Pigsnouts win 170-0." Finished Percy.

Everyone tumbled on to the pitch led by the puppies who woofed in delight and straight away jumped on to Harry and Hermione and started licking them vigorously.

Everyone laughed at the scene. Rio popped in and said," We is serving lunch now. Surely the young Masters and Mistress must be hungry." Everyone walked to the pavilion where the Potter elves were serving lunch. The talk over lunch was when were Bill and Charlie going back to work and how Charlie lost to a 11 year old. Nevertheless it was fun and everyone loved it. Post lunch everyone left for their own house with plans of meeting in the evening.


	13. Chapter 13

The days leading to the kids going off to Hogwarts were pretty uneventful to say the least. Unless you count Fred and George accidentally inflating Ron and Luna. Other than that the rest of the summer passed without anything major happening.

The day before the kids were going, a huge party was held at Greengrass Manor. Everyone attended it. Another quidditch match was held between the Pigsnouts and Puppets due to Charlie still being sore about his defeat. Unfortunately for Charlie, he and his team suffered another loss. But the margin this time was 180-50 so it was an increase in the Puppets' performance. After which the kids went to Potter Manor to sleepover. Everyone had packed their trunks and not even Ron could unpack his entire trunk in the matter of one night. The next morning came with little fanfare. Ginny and the Lovegood Twins were put out that they couldn't join their friends at Hogwarts from the current year. After Ron, Neville and Draco spent an hour with them, explaining that they will write to them regularly and everything. The entire Potter family took the kids to Kings Cross Station for their Journey. Lily and Eveline were in the lead while James and Andrew took the back. "Um Aunt Lily. Mum and Dad will be coming right?" Asked Ron. "Yes dear. They said that they'll meet us on the Platform." Said Lily in affirmation. They came to a stop in front of a wall in the middle of platforms 9 and 10. "Okay, you lot. You have to run into the wall." Said James. "No offense intended Uncle James, but have you lost it?" Asked Daphne. James chuckled and said,"No my dear. You have to. Bill, Charlie why don't you both take the Twins and show the newbies how it's done." Both grinned in response and along with the Twins left. They went through the wall and everyone gasped. They'd disappeared into the wall. "Percy you next." Said Lily. Percy strode towards the wall and he too disappeared. " Alrighty then. Harry, Mione why don't you go next?" Said Eveline. Both pushed their trolleys and went into the wall. Standing in front of them were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "Welcome Harry and Hermione. To Platform 9." Said Narcissa. Standing in front of them was a scarlet engine with Hogwarts Express written on it. Sirius apparated in front of Harry and scared them. "Harrykins, why don't you and Hermione follow me to the compartment we reserved for you. Cissy send the others at the very end of the train. Liz is waiting there. Fred and George have already settled in. They're holding the fort for you." Smirked Sirius. The duo went in and saw the Weasley twins sitting in a compartment where they were talking in hush tones. When Harry and Hermione walked in they got up and said," Well then Harry, Hermione we'll hand the charge of the fort to you. We have business to discuss with Lee." Without waiting for a reply they left. "What was that about?" Asked Hermione. Harry shrugged in response. Pretty soon the rest of the gang arrived. After putting their bags and trunks in place they went down to say bye to their parents. Everyone was caught in a round of hugs from everyone who had come to leave the kids. When Harry hugged Lily, she said," Stay Harrykins. Don't get into trouble." "Yes mum. Don't worry Hermione will make sure I don't go looking for trouble." Said Harry straight faced. Hermione smacked him across his head jokingly. "Look Pads. Our Harrykins is already wrapped around Hermione's finger." Said James fake crying. "Oh they grow up so fast. Just yesterday he was one and learning to crawl." Replied Sirius fake crying. All the adults were laughing at the antics of the two while Remus was seriously reevaluating their entire Friendship. After which, James hugged Harry and Sirius slipped him a small package. Before he could ask what it was, both James and Sirius shook their heads warningly, while Remus pretended that he didn't see a thing. A loud popping noise scared them all. They whirled around to see Orion and Regulus standing next to them. "Dad, Reg what are you doing here? And where's Mum?" Asked Sirius. "She's watching over Leo, Vega, Polaris and Catelyn. She gave me a message which I had to give to Harry and Draco." Said Orion as he handed a red envelope to Harry. Everyone gulped. "That's not a message Grandpa Orion. That's a howler." Said Harry. "Open it Harry. Let's see what it says." Said Hermione. Harry opened the envelope and jumped as it yelled in Walburga Black's loud voice," HARRY JAMES POTTER AND DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY. YOU BETTER WRITE TO YOUR GRANDMA TWICE A WEEK OR I PERSONALLY WILL COME TO HOGWARTS TO CHECK ON YOU. Also my dears it doesn't matter what house you get in and make sure you give your best for that House. Although I would prefer it to be Slytherin but I know you both take after your father's so I wouldn't say anything. And the rest of my dears have a fun filled year at Hogwarts and I expect to see you all at Grimmauld Place for Christmas. Lots of love, Gran Walburga." The letter shredded itself to pieces. "That was terrifying and loving at the same time." Said Ron, after a moment's pause. Just then the train conductor blew his whistle and Molly began to usher everyone into the train. The kids watched till the smoke of the train engulfed their parents, then went to sit in their compartment. Due to them not sleeping the previous night, everyone fell fast asleep. They awoke after a loud bang sounded outside their compartment. Everyone jumped at the sound. Standing outside their door was a boy with average height, brown hair and had 2 other boys next to him. Seeing the people in the said compartment awake, he walked in and said," Finally you lot are awake." "Who are you?" Asked Hermione. "Shut up you filthy little mudblood. I wasn't talking to you." Sneered the boy. At this Harry launched himself at the boy only to be held back by Ron, Neville and Draco, which itself was a feat as he was the strongest of them all. Calming himself down, Harry said," Who are you? And why did you wake us up?" "Simply because I heard on the train that Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts. Are you Harry Potter?" Asked the boy. "Yes. Yes I am." Said Harry controlling his anger. "This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Sanctum. Theodore Sanctum." Said the boy indicating the boys next to him and then himself. Ron sniggered at that. "No need to ask who you are. Red hair, permanently lost look. You must be a Weasley. You need good friends Potter. Maybe I can help you with that." Said Theodore and put his hand out for a shake. "Ron. I don't think the name Sanctum comes in the Sacred 28 does it?" Asked Harry. "Nope. It doesn't." Laughed Ron. "But the names Potter, Greengrass, Malfoy, Weasley and Longbottom do. And you just insulted them all." Said Harry. "You're bullshitting me. There's just a Potter here. There are none of the rest." Said Theodore confidently. "Hi my name is Draco Malfoy." Hi I'm Neville Longbottom." "Hi I'm Ron Weasley." "Hello we are Hermione and Daphne Greengrass." Said Harry's friends. "And we are Fred and George Weasley." Came the voice of the twins from behind. "So Theodore would you mind leaving us? Or shall we make you?" Asked Draco. The three boys left quickly. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Asked Neville. "We heard a loud bang and we thought that Hey we're the only ones allowed to make noises." Said George. " So we followed and saw them." Completed Fred. "Don't worry you guys. We had it in the bag." Laughed Daphne. All laughed at the muggle phrase which Daphne used. "So we'll see you soon. Better behave you guys." Winked George and left. Fred followed after blowing a kiss to Daphne.


	14. Chapter 14

The train soon came to a stop at Hogsmeade station.

The Prefect's got down and opened the carriage doors. Everyone crammed the last of the sweets into their robes and they got of. Hermione's hand found Harry's, a comforting movement that they'd had from years incase either of them were nervous. Harry squeezed her hand in reply as she felt a warmth going through her. The duo were standing like that waiting for their friends, when they heard a voice, " Firs' years over here. Firs' years over here." They turned to see Hagrid. "Hagrid!" Exclaimed both the children. "Alrig' there you two? Where's the rest?" He asked. "We're waiting for them. Ah here they are." Said Hermione. As they saw Ron, Draco, Neville and Daphne untangle themselves from the crowd and join them. "Where were you?" Asked Both Hermione and Daphne at the same time. "Looking for you." They replied in sync. Shaking their heads the boys led the way to the boats. "No more than 4 to a boat." Called out Hagrid. The face of the six fell. "Don't worry we'll see you at the castle. Come on Mogul." Said Draco. The remaining four found a boat for themselves and sat in it. "Everyone for a boat? Alrig' then. Forward." Said Hagrid and the boats moved forward. Everyone looked amazed at the sudden magic. "You'll get your first look of Hogwarts right now." Said Hagrid. There was a sudden "Ooh." As the castle came into view.

A warm feeling passed through Harry as he saw the castle. He saw Hermione looking at him curiously. He smiled back at her and thought back," Later." She smiled in return.

The boats reached the dock and everyone alighted. After which the doors opened and Hagrid said," The Firs' years Professor McGonagall." The first years followed Professor McGonagall up. She led them through the doors of the Great Hall.

Standing in front of them was a three legged stool and an old patched hat.

The hat broke out in a song.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep yourbowlers black,

Yourtop hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone applauded for the hat.

"Now when I call your name, you'll come forward and put on the hat and you will be sorted." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Abbot, Hannah"

"Hufflepuff"

"Greengrass, Hermione"

"Griffindor"

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"Ravenclaw"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"Griffindor"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Griffindor"

"Nott, Theodore"

"Slytherin"

"Oswald, Jake"

"Hufflepuff"

"Patil, Parvati"

"Griffindor"

"Patil, Padma"

"Ravenclaw"

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"Slytherin"

"Potter, Harry"

"Griffindor"

Here the Weasley twins started yelling," WE GOT POTTER. WE GOT POTTER!"

"Sanctum, Theodore"

"Slytherin"

"Weasley, Ronald"

"Griffindor"

And finally the last student "Zabini, Blaise" was sorted into Slytherin when Dumbledore stood up and said," Let the Feast begin."

And food filled the plates, and everyone started eating. Harry asked Percy who was the Prefect that year," Perce. Who's the professor sitting next to Uncle Sev?" "Oh that's professor Quirrel. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. Bit of a joke really. Talk to the twins, I'm sure they have some memorable things to tell you. I mean I pranked him once, but he got so scared that he ended up in Hospital Wing. Also you can never see him without his turban." "Oh okay. I'll ask the twins more about him." Said Harry laughing. "Wait a minute Perce. You said that you pranked a Professor! Who are you and what have you done to our Percy?" Asked Ron and Draco shocked. Everyone on the table laughed. "So Jester, Asena's in Ravenclaw." Said Neville. "What are you implying Mogul? Joker and I know where the Ravenclaw Tower is." Said Fred with a grin. "And also Mogul. I noticed that Empress is not here." Said George with a smirk. Neville's face turned red with embarrassment, while the others laughed.

After dinner, Professor Dumbledore got up and said," Time for a few announcements and then the Prefects will lead you to your rooms. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. And a few of our older students should know as well. There's no magic allowed in the corridors. According to Mr Filch, our Caretaker, there are 248 items which are banned in the school, the full list is displayed outside his office. Also the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all students who do not wish to die a painful death. That said, let's sing the school song. Everyone pick up your favorite tune and begin." He waved his wand and ribbons shot out of his wand and made the lyrics.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest

And learn until our brains all rot.

Only the Weasley twins were left singing at a funeral March tune, the last few words of which Professor Dumbledore conducted with his wand.

"Okay. Off you trot."

"First years follow me please." Said Percy Commandingly.

He led them all the way to the seventh floor where there was a portrait of a lady in a pink dress. "Okay everyone, this is the entrance to our common room. Kindly do not tell the other houses where it is. That's the official statement. The unofficial statement is that don't get caught when you bring other students over here. So the password is Caput Draconis." The lady nodded and opened the door. All the other first years went in while Harry waited out. "Aren't you coming in Aztec?" Asked Draco and Ron. "Nah. I want to meet someone special." Replied Harry. "Ooh, does Snow know?" Asked Neville. "Yes she does. Y'all can wait if you want too." Said Harry. The four boys waited while the door closed. "Hello Marianne. How're you?" Harry asked the Fat Lady. "You're the 7th person to know my name, young man. Strangest thing is that you remind me of 2 of the people. James Potter and Lily Evans." Said the Lady. "They're my parents." Said Harry. "And these are my friends Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy." "Oh I know all your parents too. Great people and good friends. So little Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and Malfoy better get in, the Prefect is waiting for you." Said Marianne. The four boys went in and they saw Percy and Hermione waiting for them. "Where were you?" Asked Percy. "Meeting a special lady." Replied Harry. "Cheating on my already, Mr Potter?" Asked Hermione with a fake glare. "Oh you hurt me Ms Greengrass." Said Harry dramatically placing his hand on the other side of his heart. " Your heart is on the other side Aztec." Said Neville. The rest were laughing at his antics. "Oh I don't know Mogul. I think Snow might have done something to it." Said Harry dead serious. "That's it. No writing to Sirius for a week and no pranks." Said Hermione. All the four boys looked at her shocked. "Did I hear my name?" Came Sirius's voice from Harry's pocket. Harry removed the package from his robe pocket and opened it. Into the mirror he could see his Father and Sirius. "Oh hey Dad, Uncle Pads. Hermione's mad at you Uncle Pads. Said she was grounding me from writing to you and pranking anyone." Said Harry. "Hermione how could you?" Said Sirius and fake fainted. "Sooo, is that the Griffindor common room I see?" Asked James. "Yes Dad. Dragon, Mogul, Hound, Snow and I." Said Harry. "What about Daphne?" "She's in Ravenclaw, Uncle James." Said Hermione. Sirius stopped pretending that he fainted and jumped up at hearing that Harry was in Griffindor. "Well done Prongslet. So proud of you." He said, fake crying. "I'll let the rest know. You get some sleep. Brace yourself for lots of letters tomorrow. Goodnight." Said James and the mirror went blank. The rest bid everyone goodnight and went to the dorms leaving Harry and Hermione alone. "So future Mrs Potter, am I still grounded?" Asked Harry with a smirk. "No Mr Potter. You're not." Said Hermione. "You can't smirk your way out of trouble Everytime Aztec." She said with pout. "That's the fun part Snow." Said Harry. "Goodnight Harry." Said Hermione with a shake of her head. "Goodnight Hermione." Said Harry kissing her forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, the gang met in the Great Hall for Breakfast. After which the Head of the House started giving the students their time tables. Minerva was handing out the time tables to the Griffindor's. As she handed Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville theirs, Harry said," Thank You Aunt Minnie." "Now look here you four. I do not want any trouble. Merlin knows that I need a peaceful year." "But Aunt Minnie, Dad and the others graduated years ago. You had so many years." Grinned Harry. "The Weasley Twins, Harry. For the past 3 years I've been tormented by them. I do not need another group of the Marauders to add to that." Replied Minerva. "Professor you wound us." Said Ron, Draco and Neville dramatically, putting their hand on the other side of their heart. "That's it. I'm writing to Molly, Cissa and Alice. No more hanging out with Sirius." Said Minerva. "No Professor. Please no. How will we learn stuff then?" Said Ron with a cry. "What's this I hear? No hanging out with me?" Said Sirius's voice. Minerva looked around everywhere for the source when she saw Harry holding a mirror. He turned the mirror towards her and she saw a grinning Sirius Black. "Minnie you wound me." Said Sirius. "First it was Hermione. Now it's you" McGonagall tried to look stern but couldn't hold her laugh. "You've taught the kids well Black." She replied and walked ahead.

"I'll see you later Uncle Pads." Said Harry. "See you later Prongslet and the kids." Said Sirius and the mirror went dark. As they were having breakfast, the post owls came in. The 6 got a letter from their homes. But the major thing happened when Harry and Draco got a Howler each. "Look everyone Potter and Malfoy have got themselves a Howler." Said Seamus Finnegan, another Griffindor first year. Both gulped. With a look to each other, Draco opened his first. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY. I'm so proud of you. You got into my house! Dad and I had a bet going on your sorting. Happy to say that he lost. Oh and your Grandpa sends his wishes." Said Lucius before he was cut off by Abraxas's voice. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY. Oh my boy, your grandma would be so proud of you for getting into her house. Your parents definitely are. Anyway grandson dearest, it's what you do that matters not the house. See you and the rest of the lads and ladies soon. Love Grandpa." Draco turned red with embarrassment, but was pleased anyway. Harry opened his next. A loud explosion was heard, which made everyone jump in their seats.

Andrew, James, Sirius and Remus's voices were heard yelling," GRIFFINDOR!! GRIFFINDOR!!! GRIFFINDOR!!!!" And the letter burned itself. On the head table Dumbledore handed a couple of galleons to McGonagall discreetly.


	16. Chapter 16

Post a very embarrassing breakfast, Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville cornered the twins. "Joker, Jester we need to talk."said Neville. "What can we do for you boys?" Asked Fred. "We need the Marauder's Map." Said Draco. Fred and George had a silent conversation and said," Oh well. We have learned it by heart and plus it's your inheritance Aztec. Here." Said Fred as George handed over the map. "Now good fellas. Be on your best. Don't fret and make sure you use the map for good. See you around." Said George and he disappeared along with Fred. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Said Harry pointing his wand at the Map.

Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

The quartet opened the map to see their position. They were outside the great Hall. They saw Filch prowling on the 2nd floor and Mrs Norris on the 4th floor. Peeves the poltergist was on the 7 floor. "Aztec look. We have Asena and Snow on their way to meet us." Said Ron. "Mischief Managed." Said Harry hastily and put the map in his pocket. "Hello boys." Said Daphne. "Ladies." Greeted the boys. "What are you hiding?" Asked Hermione. "Nothing." Said Draco. "Absolutely nothing." Added Ron and Neville. Hermione gave Harry a searching look, but to his credit he didn't give anything away. Satisfied she said," Boys we have Transfiguration now. We have to go." "After you ladies." Said Harry with his usual smirk. The girls walked ahead, while the boys trailed behind. Once they saw the girls go off ahead, they got into an unused classroom. "Alright boys. Dad said that we need to get Peeves on our side, so that he can help us prank the castle." Said Harry. "Mum said that getting Mrs Norris on our side is also a good thing. The only reason she, Aunt Lily, Aunt Cissa, Aunt Alice, Aunt Jen were never caught pranking is that they had Mrs Norris on their side." Said Ron. The bell rang in the distance. The boys looked at each other and ran towards the transfiguration classroom. "I'm deer." Said Harry bursting in the class. "I'm here." Said Ron. "I'm... Sorry. " Said Draco while Neville didn't say anything. The entire class looks at them as if they've lost their minds while McGonagall looked exasperated because she remembered the time James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had done the exact same thing.

"Get into your seats you four." Said Professor McGonagall. She then explained what transfiguration was, how one was supposed to go about it and she ended it by transfiguring her desk into a pig and back. Everyone looked impressed but were annoyed that they wouldn't be changing furniture into animals any time soon. They started with transfiguring a match into a needle. At the end of the class, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville and Daphne were the only ones who'd been able to change their matches into needles. McGonagall shook her head fondly as the 6 helped the others get the transformation after completing their own. After class as the others left, she said," Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy, Mr Longbottom and Ms Greengrass. A word please." The 6 made their way to the front and Professor McGonagall said," I'm proud of you. Keep it up and also about your animagi registration. Do you want to register or should we not do it?" "I think Professor that we should do it later on. Because if we do it now then the ministry will wonder what goes on in our houses. If we do it in 5th year, it won't come as a shock to them." Said Daphne. "Well said Ms Greengrass. Okay so off you go. It's Severus's class now. I'll write you a note." Said McGonagall.

She wrote a note for them. And they went of to Potions in the dungeons. As they entered the class, Professor Snape had already started the class. "You're late for class. 25 points from..." Said Professor Snape before he was interrupted by Draco. "We were with Professor McGonagall, Sir. She sent a note for you." and handed the note to him. Professor Snape read the note and gestured the 6 to sit in their places. Post which he said," Tell me Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught Of Living Death, Professor." Said Harry.

"Where can I find a bezoar?"

"Inside the stomach of a goat."

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They both are the same actually and go by the name of Aconite."

"Well done Mr Potter. Have the rest of you copied the answers down?" Asked Professor Snape.

The entire class nodded in agreement. "You all will start making the Boil Cure Potion. You have half an hour to complete the potion. The instructions are on the board. Begin." He said.

The class ended with Theodore Sanctum melting down his cauldron and ending up in boils. Snape sent him to the Hospital Wing. Shaking their heads the rest of the class left.

"When do we have our flying lesson?" Asked Harry. "Not till Friday." Said Hermione checking her timetable. The boys groaned. They went for lunch where Daphne tried to go to her house table but Fred and George brought her back to the Griffindor table. Post lunch the boys disappeared. And returned a few minutes later to the Great Hall, looking smug. "What did you guys do?" Asked Daphne. "Daph you wound us. Why would we do anything?" Asked Neville. Just then they heard a shriek from the entrance of the Hall. Everyone turned to see Theodore Sanctum in feathers. All started laughing at him. Stomping his feet in anger he left the hall presumably back to the Hospital Wing.


	17. Chapter 17

Friday arrived not soon enough but it did grudgingly. The boys were immensely relieved that it did. Friday Morning at breakfast, they received owls from home as usual. Neville received a package from home. It was a Remembrall. Everyone knew about the fact that Neville sometimes forgot things, so his mother sent him an object which would help him remember things. The entire group was at the Griffindor table for breakfast. Theodore was passing by and grabbed the ball. Snape and McGonagall were there in an instant. "What is going on here?" Asked Snape. "Sanctum has my Remembrall, Professors."said Neville. "Just looking," he said and gave it back and left with his two goons.

That afternoon the first years of all the four houses were at the field for the flying lesson. Their teacher, Madam Hooch came over. "Everyone stand next to a broom." She said. Everyone followed her orders and stood next to a broom. Harry's broom was a bit bent out of shape and had twigs coming out of all sides. Sighing he said," Up." His broom was one of the first to come in his hand. Apart from Harry, Theodore was the only person who's broom was in his hand. The next thing Madam Hooch made them do was to sit and fly. "When I say go, kick off from the ground. Hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment and then land back." Everyone acknowledged her words. But Neville kicked off a bit too hard and he shot up like a bullet. After a harrowing couple of minutes he was jerked off the broom and his broom drifted lazily over the Forbidden Forest and disappeared. Madam Hooch came running, and checked Neville. He had a broken wrist. Madam Hooch picked him up and said," Everyone has to keep their feet firmly on the ground, while I take Mr Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If I see one broom in the air. The flyer would be out of Hogwarts quicker than he or she could say Quidditch. " And saying so she took Neville inside the Castle. Theodore meanwhile had picked up something from the ground, "Hey look. It's the stupid Remembrall that was sent to Longbottom today." "Give it here Sanctum." Said Harry. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He said jumping on his broom. "How about a roof?" Before flying off. In the air he said," What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?" Angered, Harry grabbed his broom. Hermione said," Kick his arse, sweetie." And kissed his cheek. Harry kicked off and hovered right in front of Theodore. On the ground, Parvati Patil, another first year asked Hermione," Aren't you worried?" "No. Why should I? Harry has defeated a lot of people in Quidditch. This moron is a piece of cake for him." I'm flattered with your confidence on me, Mione." Thought Harry. "It's the truth Harry." Thought back Hermione. Meanwhile Theodore had thrown the Remembrall far and Harry sped after it. He caught it just outside Professor McGonagall's window. And hovered for a second grinning at her as she shook her head fondly. After he landed, McGonagall came out running with a fake stern look on her face, which anyone who knew her knew it was fake. "Harry Potter! Never in all my time at Hogwarts anyone has done this! You could've broken your neck." "But Professor, Sanctum had thrown Neville's Remembrall." Said Ron. "And where is Mr Longbottom?" She asked. "Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing. He had a broken wrist after he fell off the school broom. It bucked him off." Said Hermione. "Good Godric." Muttered McGonagall. "20 points from Slytherin. Potter come with me." She said and Harry followed with a defeated look on his face. He noticed Sanctum smirking at him. Harry followed Professor McGonagall to a classroom. She made him wait outside while she went in and came out followed by a 5th Year Student. "Harry this is Oliver Wood. Wood this is Harry Potter. I've found you a seeker." She said. "Are you serious Professor?" He asked Excitedly. "No I'm Minerva." Replied McGonagall without thinking. Oliver looked at her confused while Harry was close to laughing out loud. "Oh, Sorry Mr Wood. Anyway yes I am serious. I've watched him play before and let me tell you, he has defeated Charlie Weasley in 2 matches." She said. The look on Wood's face could only be described as euphoric. "Potter, Owl home and tell them to send your broom here." Said Oliver. "I want you training hard, Harry. Or I will tell James and Sirius." Said McGonagall. Harry gulped and nodded.

At Dinner, everyone was waiting for Harry to come back from wherever McGonagall took him. He came 5 minutes after dinner started tired but happy. "Where were you mate?" Asked Ron. "Are you telling them or should I tell them Harry?" Asked Hermione after looking at his tired State. "You tell them Mione." Harry said as he filled his plate. "Tell us what?" Asked Draco as Neville and Ron looked in interest "He made Gryffindor seeker." Replied Hermione. 3 spoons fell down in sync. "Woohoo!"yelled the 3 in unison. At the Head Table, McGonagall looked fondly at the scene. It reminded her of the time when James had told Sirius, Remus and Peter about making the quidditch team. "I take it that you've made Potter the new seeker?" Asked Snape from the side. "Yes I have. Any problems with that Severus?" She asked. "Not at all Minerva. I think I'll just give you the Quidditch Cup now, to save me the embarrassment." He said with a sigh. "Don't worry Severus. I intend on winning it." She replied. "Have you told James and Lily?" Asked Snape. "No. I'll do it just now. " She said waving her wand. Her quill and parchment came to her. She started writing a letter.

Deer James,

I'm writing this letter to inform you of a good news. Harry made the Quidditch Team. He's a seeker. Just as you were. Also you need to send his broom here. Tell Sirius that he's growing on me. I made the Sirius joke today. Give my best to Lily, Andrew and Eveline.

Love

Minnie.

She called for her owl, Athena and gave her the letter. "Take it to Potter Manor." Athena hooted softly and flew. Minerva returned to watching the entire Gryffindor table celebrating.


	18. Chapter 18

Saturday Morning arrived with little fanfare. The 6 met in the Great Hall for breakfast. As they were eating breakfast, McGonagall came to them and said,"Mr Potter after breakfast find me. Both you and Ms Greengrass." "Which one Professor?" Asked Hermione. "You." Replied McGonagall and she left. "What did you do Harry?" Asked Daphne. "Better question is what did Mione do Daph?" Asked Harry. After receiving shrugs, they all had breakfast, Harry and Hermione went to the transfiguration classroom. Since it was the weekend they had no classes.

They entered the classroom feeling apprehensive as it was dark. "Uh Professor McGonagall?" Called out Hermione.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a few people. The lights came on and the duo saw Andrew, Eveline, James, Lily, Catelyn, Polaris, Vega, Sirius, Leo and Jennifer. "What are you guys doing here?" Asked Harry shocked.

"Well excuse me for being too excited on seeing my firstborn." Said Lily. "Who, if I might add, is the youngest seeker in a century." Said James. "And we're here to give you a gift." Added Sirius and he along with Leo and Vega handed him a gift wrapped package. Harry opened it to find quidditch gear. "Brand new dragon hide leather gear. It's so light that you won't think that you have worn it at all." Said Leo proudly. "Thanks buddy." Said Harry pulling Leo into a hug. "What am I? Chopped Liver?" Asked Vega pouting. Harry pulled her and his sisters into a hug too. After a few seconds Catelyn pulled Hermione into the hug. A flash caught their attention and all broke apart to see Andrew holding a camera. "From us you have this!" Announced James as he handed Harry a wrapped broom. He unwrapped it and was stunned on seeing a Nimbus 2000. "That is the latest in brooms. Well Nimbus told us that they're working on a prototype for a new broom. Which they'll send it to you later by the way. As of now you have to work with this one." Said Andrew. Speechless, Harry was pulled into a hug by his parents and grandparents. "You guys are staying for lunch right?" Asked Harry. "Actually no Harrykins. Dad, Sirius, Jen and I asked for a half day at office. Being the Head Aurors and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has its perks." Said James. "And don't forget Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, James." Chided Jennifer. "Yeah and that." Grinned James. "Well give us one more hug and then go show your broom to your friends." Said Eveline. Both Harry and Hermione gave them all a hug. "Don't look so downcast Harry. We'll be here for your first match." Said Jennifer. Giving them a final hug they left through McGonagall's floo and the duo went to the Gryffindor Common Room to put away the broom. Enroute they were accosted by Theodore Sanctum and his cronies. He snatched the broom from Harry's hands. Harry pulled out his wand but was stopped by Snape's voice. "What is happening here?" "Potter has a broom, Professor." Said Sanctum. "I know he has a broom, Professor McGonagall told me about it. My question is why did you snatch it from him." Said Snape. "I didn't snatch it Sir..." Began Sanctum before he was interrupted by Snape. "Save it. Give Potter his broom back." Sanctum return the broom reluctantly. "Congratulations on the new broom, Potter." Said Snape. "Actually it's thanks to Sanctum that I've got it." Said Harry with a straight face while Hermione giggled. Taking the broom, the duo sprinted upto the Gryffindor Common Room. All his friends grouped around him after entering. "So Harry ready for the match day after tomorrow?" Asked Wood when he came over. "100 percent." Said Harry determinedly.


	19. Chapter 19

The day of the Quidditch Match arrived and everyone was excited. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin. The house rivalry was something out of the legends. Apparently the houses argued that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were enemies and this was continued by the students in both the houses. Anyway, that morning, Harry came down to the Great Hall flanked by the Quidditch team, Neville, Draco and Ron. Heads turned as they entered the Hall. They sat at the end of the Gryffindor house table. Hermione came over and said,"Harry you need to eat something." "I'm not hungry." He mumbled. "HARRY JAMES POTTER. IF YOU DO NOT EAT NOW, I'LL BE SURE TO TELL YOUR MOTHER THIS." Said Hermione or rather yelled. At the Head Table McGonagall looked towards the source of the yell and the was immediately transported to the time when she saw Lily yelling at James like that. She smiled at the scene.

Harry had Toast and the entire team was watching Hermione with shock. "What?" She asked nervously. "We've been trying to do that since the past 10 mins. How did you do that in a second?" Asked Angelina Johnson, a pretty 3rd year who played Chaser. "Oh our Mione has that effect on him." Said Fred and George continued,"You should've seen how she got him to eat his vegetables." A collective "Oooh." Passed around the table.

Then the entire hall went down to the Quidditch Stadium. "Good Luck Mr Potter." Said Hermione mentally. "Thank You, Future Mrs Potter." Replied Harry cheekily blowing her a kiss.

Blushing Hermione followed Daphne out, the latter talking to Fred in her mind. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin teams followed their Head of Houses to the tunnel. The Weasley Twins friend Lee Jordan was the commentator for the game. "Here's the Gryffindor team. Lead by Captain Oliver Wood who plays Keeper, followed by Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, the Chasers, Fred and George Weasley, the Beaters aaaaannnnnnnndddddddd Harry Potter, the new Seeker. As a person who's seen Harry play, I'm gonna say Good Luck Slytherin's. You need it!." There was a huge cheering voice from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff section. Also from the Alumni section. Just then Professor McGonagall's voice cut in," JORDAN! You're supposed to be unbiased." "Sorry Professor." Said Lee who didn't sound sorry at all. "And here are the Slytherin team. Lead by Captain Marcus Flint who plays Chaser, followed by Adrian Pucey and John Grey, the Chasers, Miles Bletchley, the Keeper, Jack Danielson and Luke Smith, the Beaters and Terrence Higgs, the Seeker. Only the Slytherin section were cheering.

To begin, Madam Hooch informed all players that she wanted a nice, fair game, particularly speaking to SlytherinCaptain Marcus Flint.

She then proceeded to ask all players to mount their brooms. After the players had taken off, she released theQuaffle, which was immediately taken byGryffindorChaserAngelina Johnson, who passed it to fellow ChaserAlicia Spinnet; Alicia passed it back before the Quaffle was taken by Flint. He tried to score, but Wood blocked the Quaffle, which was taken byKatie Bell. Katie was hit by aBludgerand lost it to Slytherin playerAdrian Pucey, but he in turn was blocked by the second Bludger, hit at him byFred WeasleyorGeorge Weasley. Johnson regained possession of the Quaffle, and with a clear field, dodged another Bludger, shot the Quaffle past SlytherinKeeper Bletchley and scored first for Gryffindor.

By this time, neither Seeker had seen theSnitch, and Harry was keeping out of the way as was part of the game plan.Fred Weasleybeat a Bludger away from Harry and at Flint.

Shortly after, Pucey was once again in possession of the Quaffle, dodging two Bludgers, when suddenly both Seekers noticed the Snitch. They soared downwards, the rest of the match frozen to watch; Potter was faster than Slytherin Seeker and nearly caught the Snitch, but Flint rammed into him, fouling him and losing the Snitch. Hooch gave Gryffindor a penalty shot and Alicia Spinnet scored, making it 20 to 0.When Harry dodged a Bludger that nearly hit his head, he noticed that he was losing control of his broom . Thinking that he was falling, Harry grabbed it with his hands and knees; it was trying to buck him off, zig-zagging wildly through the air. While Harry was having difficulties with his broom, Flint was in possession of the Quaffle; he was hit in the face with a Bludger but was still able to score, making it 20 to 60. Eventually, the spectators began to notice the odd behaviour of Harry's broom; he was thrown off of it when it gave an almighty jerk and was left dangling from it with one hand. Among the stands, Hermione using Hagrid's binoculars , noticed that Professor Snape was maintaining eye contact with Harry and muttering an incantation. She looked up at Professor Quirrell who was also muttering an incantation under his breath. Meanwhile, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Harry to hang on to his broom. Fred and George tried to pull him onto one of their Cleansweep Fives , but failed to do so; Flint scored five goals without anyone noticing, making the score now 20 to 60. On the ground, Hermione had reached Quirrell, knocking over Professor Snape in the process. She conjured the Bluebell Flames onto his cloak, enabling Harry to clamber back onto his broom. Harry soared towards the ground in an attempt to catch the Snitch, but suddenly found it lodged in his throat, having almost swallowed it. After very nearly choking, he coughed it onto his hand, scoring 150 point and winning Gryffindor the match 170 to 60.


	20. Chapter 20

Post the match, Flint was still crying about the unfairness of the scoring. But as Lee Jordan was happily announcing the score, Madame Hooch told him that Harry hadn't broken any rules. All this didn't matter to Harry as he saw his mother, grandmother and Hermione running towards him while the males in the family, his sisters and cousins walked at a more considerate pace.

Eveline, Lily and Hermione started berating him on his actions and how he should've played and everything. Since everything was coming at him from all the directions he couldn't hear anything. "Alright! Alright! Give my Godson some breathing space. That's good." Said Sirius as everyone stepped away from him. James, Remus, Andrew looked at him along with Abraxas. Sirius held his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Harry James Potter. That was... One of the greatest catches I've ever seen. How did you do that?" He asked Excitedly. "Uh I don't know? Uncle Sirius." Said Harry uncertainly. "Anyway. It was great. Wasn't it Prongs? Moony?" Asked Sirius. The ladies rolled their eyes exasperatedly while the men laughed. "I saw who was cursing Harry's broom." Said Hermione quietly. In an instant everyone's attention was towards her. "Who ?" Asked Remus.

"I need more time to investigate it." She said. Everyone nodded their acceptance. After which the family left while the kids went to the Kitchens for something to eat after Harry had a shower. "So what do you know Mione?" Asked Harry, his hair still wet from the showers. "Professor Quirrell was jinxing your broom." She stated. "Okay. And why would he do that?" Asked Draco. "I have no idea. I'm just telling you what I saw." "Okay. We'll figure it out." Said Harry.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry, Neville and Daphne were walking towards their classes the day after the quidditch match, when they were stopped in the way by Sanctum and his goons. "You're a dead man walking, Potter." He said.

"Funny. I thought I was the Boy Who Lived." Said Harry. "I thought so." Said Neville as they walked away from the offending trio. "Those guys never know when you should stop antagonizing someone when you don't have any backup do they?" Asked Daphne. "Au Contraire, Daphne dear. They are the perfect embodiment of dumb people." Said Harry. "What's this I hear about you calling Daphne your dear, Harry?" Asked Fred as the twins fell in line besides them. "Don't worry Jester dearest, Aztec was only joking. Weren't you Aztec dear?" Said Daphne. "Yes yes, Asena dearest. You know me so well." Laughed Harry. "Why am I hearing Asena and dearest in one sentence, Harry dear?" Asked Hermione as she joined the 5. "Just fooling around Love. Just fooling around." Said Harry with his smirk.

They all walked to Transfiguration where the twins deposited them, and they walked towards Potions. "It's like those two don't trust us when it should be vice versa." Muttered Neville. "Ha! Truer words have never been said." Said Ron and Draco.

In Transfiguration, the 4 boys said," Hi Minnie!" To Professor McGonagall, who sighed in resignation and shook her head. Their assignment for the day was to turn a matchstick into a pencil. After careful consideration, the 6 managed to complete this assignment in few minutes which led McGonagall to give them 5 points each. After this not particularity difficult lecture they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts; where in they were bored to death by Professor Quirrel. As they were about to leave, Harry felt a twinge in his scar which due to their soul bond Hermione felt too. "Harry what's wrong?" She hissed urgently. "I have no clue Mione." He replied back.

Outside the class they were accosted by Sanctum and his goons. "You think you're so great Potter. I challenge you to a wizard's duel. Midnight in the trophy room. Crabbe is my second." "I decline this challenge Sanctum." Said Harry and he walked past him with Hermione. "Diffindo!" Yelled Sanctum. Harry quickly dodged the spell and it crashed into the wall. Sanctum kept on slashing his wand and Harry and Hermione kept on dodging them. All the while the others who'd gone ahead came back with Professors McGonagall and Snape. Seeing the Professor's there, Harry ended the duel by saying Expelliarmus and catching Sanctum's wand. "What is the meaning of this monstrosity!? Who did this? And why did this happen?" Yelled McGonagall. "Potter attacked me Professor. I was just defending myself." Hermione snorted in disbelief. "Right. And he was sending spells at you which destroyed the hallway." Said Snape. Sanctum nodded earnestly. "150 points from... Slytherin." Said Snape as Sanctum was smirking at Harry all the while thinking that Snape wouldn't do anything to a Slytherin. As soon as he heard Snape's words his head snapped back towards him. "But Professor, He attacked me." Said Sanctum. "We were watching the duel for the past 5 minutes Sanctum. We saw Mr Potter and Ms Greengrass only dodging the spells you were casting at them. When he saw us, Mr Potter cast a simple disarming spell at you." Said Snape. "Also detention till Christmas." Said McGonagall icily. "Ms Greengrass kindly tell me what prompted Mr Sanctum to curse Mr Potter and you?" Said Snape. "Professor it so happened that we were leaving the DADA class when Sanctum challenged Harry to a wizard's duel while saying that he thinks that he's so great. Harry declined the duel and we walked past him when he started to attack us." Finished Hermione. Hearing the story both turned towards Sanctum and said,"Detention for the entire year." And ushered all the students towards the Great Hall.


	22. Chapter 22

"So what we heard is it true?" Asked Dean Thomas of Gryffindor. "And what did you hear?" Asked Daphne as she came and sat down besides Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall. "That Sanctum was cursing Harry and Hermione in the DADA hallway and Snape and McGonagall gave him Detention for the entire year and also Snape took off 150 points?" asked Seamus Finnigan. "Depends on how you heard it." Replied Hermione defensively. Just then Neville ran in followed by Draco and Ron. "Harry!" Yelled Ron as they ran towards him. "What happened Ron?" Asked Harry. "Sanctum is bad mouthing you to the Slytherin's and they're making plans to accost you and take revenge." Said Draco. "And how do you know this?" Asked Daphne. "We were walking past the abandoned classroom on the 2nd floor when we heard him." Said Neville gasping for breath. "Asena call Fred and tell him to get George and get over here. With the Map." Ordered Harry. "What are you going to do Harry?" Asked Hermione. "Theodore Sanctum picked a wrong person as his enemy." Said Harry. Just then Sanctum walked into the Great Hall, towards the gang and said," Potter I'm deeply regretful for the altercation which we had in the Hallway. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." "You're forgiven." Said Harry and walked off with the rest of the gang. Nobody saw Sanctum smirk or so he thought. The gang had their heads around the map which Fred and George had bought down. While giving the map they said," Harrykins we saw many Slytherin's hanging around the entrance to the Great Hall. They looked shifty." "Gred, Forge give them hell incase they come for me." Said Harry. "Done Boss." Said Fred. "They won't see what hit them." Smirked George. Just then Angelina Johnson, a 3rd year Gryffindor walked past them and said," Whatever you're planning Weasley, I want in." The gang stopped short hearing that. "Huh? Whatever do you mean Angie?" Asked George. "I overheard you guys talking, and it's time someone did something to that little piece of shit." Said Angelina. "Ohkay. So what makes you think we're going to do something to him?" Asked George. "It's the way you're walking Georgie." She replied sweetly. "Deal." He said and shook her hand. A glow enveloped them. Which after subsiding appeared on their backs and both gave gasps of pain.

"What happened?" Asked Angelina. "You're my soulmate." Said George and he fainted. "He doesn't faint at the slightest bit of trouble and yet he did when he found out about his soulmate." Said Fred and Neville shaking their heads. "Angelina, welcome to the club. We're all mad here, you'll fit right in."said Daphne shaking Angelina's hand. "Okay. Can someone tell me what this entails?" She asked. "Ask Mr and Mrs Potter." Said Draco. "But they're home right?" She asked. Ron coughed and said," He meant the future Mr and Mrs Potter." "Telepathic communication, same patronuses, same animagi forms, etc." Said Harry. "All of us have soul bonds." Said Neville indicating the gang. "So who's bonded to who?" Asked Angelina. "Harry and Hermione. Draco and Ginny. Fred and Daphne. Star and I. Ron and Luna and now George and you." Said Neville. "Who's Star and Luna?" She asked. "Star and Luna Lovegood. They're friends of ours." Said Fred. George woke up with a start, seeing his friends said," I had the weirdest dream ever. I dreamt that I was bonded to Angelina Johnson. The girl I have a crush on." "Oh so you have a crush on me Weasley?" Asked Angelina from the side. "Merlin. It wasn't a dream, was it?" He asked. "Nope. You're stuck with me Georgie." Said Angelina cheerfully.


	23. Chapter 23

The addition of Angelina proved to be a great thing to the gang as she had all types of wonderful ideas. The Prank against Sanctum was going to be legend- wait for it- dary. This led to a great brainstorming session and a great number of ideas turned up from everyone including turning his skin yellow, making him speak in different voices, etc.

The final version of the Prank was going to be played by the Twins as they needed Harry to have an alibi incase Sanctum blamed him.

With a complicated bit of spellwork which they'd gotten from the Marauders, Harry and Hermione keyed the Prank to happen as soon as Theodore Sanctum walked into the Great Hall.

The Marauders' Apprentice as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, Daphne and the Twins called themselves were seated at their usual seats for lunch - at the Gryffindor Table- with the newest addition to the team Angelina from where they had the perfect Vantage point to watch as the Prank took effect. As soon as lunch started Theodore Sanctum walked in surrounded by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. The moment he walked in the Prank took effect and after a glow Sanctum was standing with glittery pink hair, hot pink robes and stilettos. After a moment's pause in which you could hear a pin drop, the entire Hall burst into laughter. The teachers tried controlling the students but after a bit gave up. In the immortal words of Pomona Sprout,"We tried." After several minutes, the laughter stopped only when Professor Dumbledore and the Head of the Houses made a few loud bangs with their wands.

"Yes yes whoever played this Prank, it is most ingenious. Now kindly turn Mr Sanctum back to normal so we can proceed with lunch." Said Professor Dumbledore. When no one came forward, he sighed and waved his wand to cancel the spell but all it did was make the enchantment worse. Now he had neon green hair and neon orange clothes and neon pink stilettos. "Mr Sanctum why don't you sit for lunch and wait for the spell to wear off?" Asked Professor Flitwick kindly. "It's all Potter's fault. He did this!" Yelled Sanctum. "Please don't accuse without any evidence Mr Sanctum." Said Professor McGonagall icily. "You won't hear shit against your favourite student. When my father will hear about this he'll have your job!" Yelled Sanctum. "THEODORE SANCTUM. JUST SIT AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE BEFORE I PUT YOU IN DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Roared Professor Snape. Everyone was shocked as no one expected Snape to yell of all people at his own student. "And 200 points from Slytherin for disrespect towards a teacher." Said Snape. Everyone looked at the points table as all the emeralds flew out of the Slytherin's tower. And it turned red. "Um Professor Flitwick sir?" Asked a small trembling hand. "Yes Ms Li?" He said. "Why has the Slytherin's tower turned Red?" She asked. Before Flitwick could reply, Snape shocked everyone again by speaking in a soft tone," Because they're in minus points Ms Li." "Okay. Thank You Professor Snape, Sir." Said Su Li. Sanctum still was standing in the middle of the hall when he returned to normal. "Mr Sanctum now that you've turned back to normal why don't you take your seat." Said Professor Sprout. "I Theodore Sanctum, Heir Apparent to the Noble House of Sanctum challenge Harry Potter, Heir Apparent to the most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter to a duel for the disgrace of House Sanctum at his hands." Said Sanctum in a loud and clear voice. Everyone in the hall gasped. "I don't think this is the time and place for this." Ordered Professor Dumbledore. "Sanctum you've just lost Slytherin all the remaining points it ever had. So I would suggest you sit down and eat." Said Snape tiredly. "Why Professor I would think that you're protecting Potter because he doesn't know shit." Said Sanctum. "No. I'm protecting you from losing as I am privy to what Mr Potter knows." Said Snape. "Why don't you let us battle then so we'll know who's more powerful?" Said Sanctum smugly. Just then Harry stood up and said," Professor Snape I would like to accept his challenge." "Harry are you sure?" Asked Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Flitwick. "Yes. Professor Sinistra would you like to referee the duel?" He asked as Snape sighed, tired. "Yes Mr Potter. We're doing it here?" She asked. "Yes Professor. Professor McGonagall please prepare a dome and get the students safe behind it. Professor Dumbledore.." said Harry before Dumbledore said," Don't worry Harry. I'll take care of it."

Hermione whispered," Are you sure of this Harry?" "Yes I am." Said Harry and he walked off. "Don't worry Hermione. Harry will win this duel." Said the rest of the gang. "I know. I'm scared all the same." She replied.

The dome was erected and Harry and Theodore stood in it. "This duel will end only when one of the participant is injured or cannot compete further. No Unforgivables to be used. 3, 2,1 Begin." Said Professor Sinistra. Sanctum had already thrown a spell at two and Harry dodged it. Sanctum kept on throwing spells and Harry kept on dodging them. "Why isn't Harry fighting back?" Dean asked Ron. "And why is Hermione not saying anything." Parvati asked Daphne. "That's Harry's style. He tires his opponents out then attacks. Sanctum is all bark no bite. See how his spells are off mark? Harry enjoys fighting like this." Draco replied to Dean's question. "Hermione is worried that's why she's so quite." Said Neville.

Inside the dome, Sanctum was taunting Harry. But none of his taunts seemed to work as Harry was basically working on autopilot. Finally Sanctum tired out as his attacks came in slower. Harry ended the duel with a chain of two spells, Expelliarmus for disarming him and Petrificus Totalus for petrifying him. "The winner of the Duel is Harry Potter of House Potter." Said Professor Sinistra clearly shocked at the repertoire of spells a eleven year old had. She unpetrified Sanctum and handed him his wand back which she summoned from behind him. As soon as Sanctum got his wand back he used it to send a sickly orange spell towards Harry which hit him and he fell. "Ha! Not so great now are you Potter?" He sneered. "Mr Sanctum. What have you done?" Yelled Snape as he and the Professors ran towards Harry. Sanctum just stood there sneering.


	24. Chapter 24

Before Sanctum could do anything 8 voices yelled in Sync," Stupefy." The force of the combined spells was such that he flew back and hit his head at the Ravenclaw table. Meanwhile Madam Pomfrey was checking over Harry and she said," Albus he's non responsive." "What should we do?" Asked Minerva almost in tears. "Poppy, Get Harry to the Hospital Wing and start treatment. Severus see which spell Mr Sanctum used and start finding the counter to it. Minerva I think you should rest for a while as you are no use to Harry like this. Aurora take Minerva to her quarters and give her a Dreamless Sleep Potion and a Calming Draught. Pomona herd the students back to their dorms and ask the House Elves to send their lunch there. Also announce that all lectures are cancelled till further notice." Before Dumbledore could say anything else the doors opened and in walked Hagrid. "Sorry, I'm late. Been workin' and forgo' the time." He rumbled. Just then he saw all Professors standing around somebody and all the wands in the hall trained at someone else. "Eh what's going on?" He asked. "I'll get Hagrid to his house and then talk to the other Portraits about this spell. Filius call the Potter's." Said Dumbledore. Pomfrey had already levitated Harry off and as she took him, Hagrid saw Harry unconscious. "What's the matter with 'Arry Professor Dumbledore!? Why is he like that?" Asked Hagrid. "Come with me Hagrid, I'll tell you what happened. Also Pomona after doing your job get Harry's friends to the Hospital Wing." Said Dumbledore as he led Hagrid away.

Snape went towards where Sanctum was lying and used Legilimancy to determine what was the spell he used. After finding the knowledge, he cursed quite loudly. "What happened Severus?" Asked Aurora Sinistra from where she came back after putting Minerva to rest at her quarters. "The idiot of a boy used a borderline dark spell which causes instant Coma to the person it hits. It's non transferable and has no cure." He sighed. "So what are we gonna do?" Asked Aurora. "We have no choice but to wait." He said.

Robes billowing Severus went to the Hospital Wing to share this news with the others with Aurora following him. He was accosted by Pomona, Poppy and Filius at once when he entered. "It's a borderline dark spell which causes instant Coma to the person it hits. It regretfully is also non transferable and has no cure." Sighed Snape. "So now what?" Asked Filius softly looking at Harry and his friends surrounding him. Just then the doors to the Hospital Wing banged open and in walked or rather ran in Lily and Eveline Potter. They were followed by Andrew, James, Sirius and Orion. "What happened to my baby?" Asked Lily with tears in her eyes. "Theodore Sanctum hit him with a curse, Lily." Said Pomona somberly. "Lucas Sanctum's son?" Orion asked.

"Yes, Lord Black." Said Snape with undisguised hatred for the man in question. "Bring him in for the questioning." Said James enraged. "He's flown the coop James." Said Regulus coming in. When everyone looked at him questioningly, he said," Mother said to go and check on Harry, when Kreacher said that he was attacked by Theodore Sanctum. I straightway went to the Sanctum Manor. It's locked." "So what do we do now?" Asked Lily looking at Hermione who hadn't left Harry's bedside. "Wait." Said Filius.

Dumbledore came in with a haggard expression, only to look at the crestfallen faces and sit down in a chair with a long tiring sigh. "The Curse is non transferable nor has any cure. Harry is in a coma." Said Pomona. Dumbledore just put his hands to his temple and started rubbing it. Just then in floated Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington (the Gryffindor House Ghost), The Fat Friar ( the Hufflepuff House Ghost), the Grey Lady ( the Ravenclaw House Ghost) and the Bloody Baron (the Slytherin House Ghost).


	25. Chapter 25

The three ghosts nudged Sir Nicholas to speak and he said,"Headmaster, Mr and Mrs Potter, Lord and Lady Potter, Lords Black. We know why Harry is in Coma. He needs to wake quickly or all shall be lost." "Whatever do you mean Sir Nicholas?" Asked Lily frightened. "Death with a capital D has contacted us from the beyond with an important piece of information. She said that young Mr Potter here carries something which is the cause of his prolonged coma." Said the Bloody Baron. "What is it?" Asked James. "Headmaster I'm sure you're familiar with the word Horcrux." Said the Grey Lady. At the word Dumbledore looked up so fast that his head cricked and he winced. "How do you know that word, good Lady?" He asked urgently. "Death told us about it." She replied. "I assume that Death has told you how to destroy the one in Harry's head?" He asked. "Yes. Take him to the Goblins. They'll help you." Replied the Fat Friar. "She also told us that He Who Must Not Be Named will return and young Mr Potter will be in grave danger. You will need to train him." Said Sir Nicholas. "His training is already in progress Sir Nicholas." Said Orion. "You destroying the Horcruxes will only delay his coming but he will come." Said the Grey Lady. "And we'll be prepared for him." Said Eveline. "Headmaster, you must also share the prophecy with Harry." Said the Bloody Baron. "The things you've told me leaves me no choice Baron." Said Dumbledore. "But all this doesn't explain why Harry is in Coma." Said Daphne and Ron. Hermione gasped as she realised what was being said. "He is a Horcrux isn't he?" She whispered. All heads turned to look at her. With no answer forthcoming from the adults, the kids got their answer.


	26. Chapter 26

Tears streamed down Hermione, Daphne and Angelina's eyes while the boys were shocked. Dumbledore got a troubled look on his face as the information he wanted to keep private was out in the open.

"Perhaps the adults can discuss this while the children sit with Harry?" Asked Dumbledore. "I don't think so Albus. These kids have earned the right to listen to this. They've been in this since they were kids. And we don't want anything to happen to them if we don't tell them what's going on and they end up running amok." Said Andrew.

"I agree with Dad on that part." Said James and Sirius firmly.

Sighing Dumbledore nodded his head. "But first we need to contact the Goblins." Said Professor Sinistra. "No need Madam Sinistra, we're already here." Came a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Goldbooth, the Potter Family Manager from Gringotts. "Ah Goldbooth right on time as always." Said Eveline. "I didn't come alone Lady Potter." He replied and turned. Everyone saw 4 goblins in battle armour stand at the door and a minute later walked in Ragnok, The King of the Goblin Nation. Everyone bowed. "My Lords Potter and Black and Ladies Potter you need not bow to me. The title of Goblin Friend was bestowed upon your families some centuries ago after they helped the Nation with some dealings. To the rest of you my name is King Ragnok. I am the Leader of the Goblin Nation." He said. "Greetings King Ragnok. We're pleased to have you here at Hogwarts. We understand that you can somehow help remove the Horcrux from Mr Potter's head." Said Professor Dumbledore. "Yes Professor Dumbledore. We can do that but for that to happen we have to move Lord Gryffindor to Gringotts." He said. "Lord Gryffindor?" Asked Snape. "Yes. He's Lord Gryffindor as the Gryffindor line passed to him as per Lord Godric's wishes." Said Ragnok.

Everyone was stunned. After recovering from the shock, the Goblins took Harry over and prepared to Portkey away when Ragnok said," Lord Gryffindor has a soul bond. Will his mate come with us. We may need her to stabilize him." Hermione walked over to the group and they portkeyed away. "We'd best get to Gringotts," said Andrew. "Albus we'll let you know what happens." Said Eveline. The Professors nodded their assent and the group went away. Before going Sirius said," Dragon, Mogul, Hound. We'll let you know what happens. Also did y'all give Angelina a nickname?" This gave the group a question to think about. Draco and Neville led the group back to the Gryffindor tower, such was the mood that Elizabeth even let Daphne enter the Gryffindor common room without any questions. The entire tower was present in the Common Room, as soon as the group entered they were bombarded with questions. Neville and Draco as Harry's second and third in command held up their hands which led everyone to quieten down. "Harry and Hermione are with the Goblins in Gringotts. They're helping him to recover. And that's what we know." Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins asked," What about that prat Sanctum? Is he expelled?" "We don't know about that yet. I guess Professor Dumbledore will announce that in the morning. Also lectures are cancelled today. We can get out of the common room, but be in the limits. Just don't play pranks or break the rules today." Said Fred.

The whole common room thought that Fred Weasley was saying no to pranking which meant that he was pretty serious.

The group sat near the fire waiting for some news about Harry when Ron said," Guys we have to give Angelina a nickname. Also Harry won't like it if we keep on worrying about him" Realisation dawned upon the group when they heard Ron's words.

The group started a brainstorming session but Angelina interrupted them. "I already have a nickname. It's Angel. So Georgie what is your animagus form?" "It's an eagle." He said. "Okay so when do we start my training for that?" She asked. Before he could reply the door to the Tower opened and in stepped Professor McGonagall. Her sight quietened the entire common room. "We've just received word that Mr Potter is awake and is healing quite well. If he checks out properly we may see him in the castle by the evening. Misters Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy, Misses Greengrass and Johnson kindly accompany me." Hearing her words the entire tower let out a huge cheer. The group nodded their assent and followed her out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

The group followed Professor McGonagall to the Headmaster's office. Inside the office they saw Andrew and Eveline Potter and Orion Black looking very thoughtful. " How is he Grandpa Andy?" blurted out Draco. "He's fine. He's with Hermione now. They'll be back to the castle by the evening. Tomorrow he will want to talk to you. Listen to what he says first then react. Whatever he is going to tell you is pretty important. So listen carefully to whatever he says, okay?" said Andrew. Everyone nodded their consent and as they were about to leave, the fireplace in Dumbledore's office roared to life and amidst the green flames, Harry Potter appeared supported by Hermione Greengrass. With a chorus of "Harry!" everyone rushed to hug him but he held up a hand and said," The Goblin healer said that I've not fully recovered so I should be taking things slow." Everyone nodded their assent. Ron was about to say something when the door to the office opened and in rushed Madam Pomfrey. "Ah. You're here Mister Potter. The Goblin healer contacted me when you insisted on coming back to school. She said that you need to rest more." she said. Harry nodded his consent and asked,"Madam Pomfrey is it okay if my friends accompany me to the Hospital Wing." Giving her consent she led the way to the Hospital with Draco and Ron taking him over from Hermione with the others bringing the rear. As the door to the office closed behind them, they heard Orion speak," So Albus what are you going to do about the boy who attacked Harry? You're quite lucky that Walburga knows nothing of this." The door closed before they could hear Dumbledore's reply. "Damn I wanted to hear Professor Dumbledore's reply." whined Draco from where he was supporting Harry.

"You can go and ask him to tell you Draco." smirked Neville. "You are evil Mogul." said Draco. Neville just smirked in reply. They soon reached the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey led them to the end of the hospital and put him to bed. At the head of the bed was a bronze plaque which said," This bed was the official bed of James Andrew Potter. Now this bed is the official bed of Harry James Potter for the entirety of his Hogwarts Career." The boys snickered. "Laugh all you want boys, why don't you look at the beds next to Harry's?" she asked. The beds next to Harry belonged to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Frank Longbottom, Arthur Weasley and Fabian and Gideon Prewett. There probably was one which housed Pettigrew too but she had removed it. The remaining boys watched in awe. "Everyone except Remus used to be in the Hospital Wing quite frequently due to accidents in Quidditch. Remus used to be the commentator so he wasn't in that frequently due to Quidditch but the other thing." she said. While Madam Pomfrey was telling the others the stories of their parents, Harry had changed and was comfortably settled in his bed. The others crowded besides his bed and he said." Madam Pomfrey could you conjure chairs for them?" With a wave of her wand, chairs appeared and all sat down. "So whatever I am going to tell you should not leave the Hospital Wing. The night Voldemort tried to kill me, he was going to use my death to turn an unknown object into a Horcrux. Now a Horcrux is a container which holds a part of the soul of the owner, if it is intact, the owner does not die." "So basically Voldemort is immortal?" asked Draco and Neville. "No. You see the night he tried to kill me, a part of his soul latched itself onto me. The piece of the soul was the reason why it took me so long to heal from the coma. When we were in Gringotts, I took part in a ritual where the soul piece was removed from me. I woke up as soon it left me and due to the amount of power I have I managed to know what other artifacts he used to anchor him to the mortal world. "So what are they?" asked Ron and Daphne. "A Ring belonging to the Gaunts, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, his diary and a locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin. The cup is in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, the diary is at the Sanctum Manor, the locket and the ring are unknown and the diadem is in Hogwarts. Now before you say that we go and find it, we cant as we cant destroy it yet because we have no means of doing so. So we wait for me to heal. Because when I do I will be taking the test of the Founders. I have no idea what it entails so don't ask me what it is." said Harry. The group nodded as Harry was the de facto leader and whatever he said was followed as an order. "Aunt Cissa has managed to obtain the cup and it is secure at a new vault which is specifically going to be used for the Horcruxes. The aurors will be raiding Sanctum Manor as soon as we have a method of destroying them. And we'll be destroying the one in Hogwarts as soon as we can." "I researched them over. It says that a Horcrux can be destroyed using Basilisk Venom and Fiendfyre. We have to damage it beyond repair." said Hermione. As the group looked at her, she explained," When it was confirmed that Harry had a horcrux in him, i was looking for ways to destroy them." The group digested this news rather well.

After a few hours Harry felt better and after checking him over Madam Pomfrey let him go. Just in time as dinner was about to start. The Slytherin table looked rather forlorn.


	28. Chapter 28

The reason for the Slytherin House to look forlorn was the person who was gloating smack dab in the middle of the table. As soon as Harry walked in with his friends, the entire hall went silent. "Feeling better Potter?" Snickered Sanctum. "Ignore him Harry." Whispered Ron. Nodding Harry just walked to the Gryffindor Table and the group sat down for dinner. "So how're you feeling Scarhead? Now that I've beaten you in a duel." Pressed on Sanctum. Neville, Draco, Ron and the Twins stood up in order to retaliate when Harry said in a low voice," Leave him guys. He's not worth it." The 5 sat down again glaring at Sanctum. Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked a battalion of Aurors. The Head Auror said," Greetings Headmaster Dumbledore. We're here to arrest Mr Harry James Potter for deliberate attack and attempted Murder Of Mr Theodore Thomas Sanctum." The entire hall leapt to their feet with yells of outrage. "SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore. "On who's order are you here to arrest Mr Potter?" Asked Professor McGonagall. "A complaint was registered against him by Lord Lucas Sanctum saying that Mr Potter had attacked his son by catching him unaware and had fired a curse which many can call dark." Said the Auror. "And did Lord Sanctum walk in the Ministry to file this complaint?" Asked Professor Snape. "Yes. Professor." Said the Auror. Minerva whipped out her wand and cast a patronus charm. Her silvery cat came out and she said,"Get to the Potter's as fast as possible. Tell them that Lucas is in the Ministry and has filed a complaint against Harry." The cat flew away without any further ado. "I won't permit you to arrest Mr Potter, Auror Balfour." Said Professor Dumbledore. "You will be charged with attempt to protect the convict Professor." Said Auror Balfour. The doors behind them banged open and in walked Walburga Black. "Headmaster Dumbledore." She greeted. "Lady Black." Said Professor Dumbledore. "Auror Balfour, this is your termination order. You or anyone from your team of fools won't be touching my grandson." She said. Auror Balfour said," You can't terminate me. I have orders from the Senior Undersecretary to arrest Mr Potter." "Auror Balfour. If you try to touch my grandson, you won't be alive to take him to the Ministry, let alone, to your precious Senior Undersecretary. The only reason why he hasn't done anything is because Eve and I took pains to keep his temper from erupting. If you want you can try." Said Walburga sweetly. "You can't threaten me." Said Auror Balfour. "I can. You're not supposed to take orders from anyone except me and the Head of DMLE. So how did you take orders from the Senior Undersecretary, Balfour?" Came a voice from behind them. The entire hall turned to see James Potter walking in with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin at his sides and Regulus Black at his back. Balfour and his team of Aurors gulped at the sight of the Head Auror coming in with his 2nd, 3rd and 4th in command. "Dad. Why don't you take my memories and show Auror Balfour what was the real issue." Said Harry finally standing up. "I won't be taking anything from you. I'll be taking them from the victim. Merlin knows that you might've tampered your memories." Said Balfour bravely. Sanctum walked up giddy with excitement and handed his memories to the Auror. The Auror poured them into a Pensieve and said," Projectum Memoria." The entire hall saw the fight between Harry and Sanctum. With Harry being the one who was attacking Sanctum and he defending himself. Finally they saw, Sanctum stunning Harry and after being revived Harry shooting him with the spell.

"See. How Mr Potter attacked him." Said Balfour. Before anyone could reply, a scuffle was heard from outside. A minute later Andrew Potter, Orion Black and Abraxas Malfoy came in with Lucas Sanctum and the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge in chains. "Why is my father in chains? I'll have your heads for this." Shouted Sanctum. "Shut Up you Insolent Brat. Before I make you." Said Abraxas glaring at him. "How dare you talk to me like that? I am Theodore Sanctum. Heir Apparent to the Noble House of Sanctum." He said. "And I am Draco Hyperion Malfoy. Heir Apparent to the most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy. That's my grandfather you're talking to. Unless you want to be caught in another duel I would suggest that you shut your trap." Shouted Draco from where he was sitting besides Harry. "Dragon calm down." Said Daphne. "Dragon sit down. Let me handle this." Said Abraxas. "Albus. An emergency meeting of the Wizengamont?" Asked Andrew. "Yes Lord Potter. First thing tomorrow morning." Said Professor Dumbledore. "Aurors. Take both Misters Sanctum into custody as well as Madam Umbridge. Holding cells in the Ministry for the hearing." Said Andrew. Even Auror Balfour couldn't disobey the orders of the Head of DMLE. "Harry you will have to come to the Ministry tomorrow for the hearing." "Will do Grandpa Orion." Said Harry. Saying so the entire battalion led Lucas, Theodore and Umbridge away followed by Andrew, Orion, Walburga, Abraxas, James, Sirius, Remus and Regulus. As the door closed behind them, all the four houses gave a loud cheer. With a few bangs from his wand to quieten everyone down, Dumbledore said," Please tuck in." After dinner the Marauders' Apprentices were walking back to their dorms when Harry was approached by the four House Ghosts. "It's time Mr Potter," said Sir Nicholas. "Time for what Sir Nick?" Came Professor McGonagall's voice from behind. "The Test of the Founders, Professor." Said The Grey Lady. Nodding, Harry said," I'll see you guys in the common room." And walked off with the Ghosts. "Harry wait." Said Hermione and ran to give him a hug and kissed his cheek. "For luck." She said. Nodding Harry followed the Ghosts and disappeared out of sight.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry followed the four House Ghosts to the dungeons. They went in very deep, into the deepest dungeon. Harry actually lost count of the number of turns he made. Finally they came to a stop in a dark corridor. The Bloody Baron said,"Master Potter, you must journey alone from here. May luck be on your side." "Goodluck Harry Potter." Said the Fat Friar and the Grey Lady. They floated away saying that. Now left was Sir Nicholas. He said," Harry m'boy. All the best. These tasks are prepared based on your skills. So don't hold back." "Thank you Sir Nick." Said Harry and he entered the corridor. Torches activated as soon as he walked in. Harry removed his wand and kept going ahead. At the end of the corridor was a ghost who was dressed in a knight's attire. "Greetings Master Potter. Ahead of this door lies the test of the 4 Founders of Hogwarts. In order to complete the test you must endure everything and anything they pit against you. Fare thee well." "Thank You Sir. May I inquire as to who are you?" Asked Harry. "My name is Sir Tristan. I was one of the Knights of the Round Table. My good King Arthur commanded me to follow Lord Merlin's wishes and here I am. Lord Merlin assigned me to guard the door to his teachers test. Many came for this test and all failed. In the past few centuries, the number of test givers decreased and I've been stranded here. Lord Merlin gifted me Mage Sight. Which is telling me that today might be the last day of my duty here. If you complete this test, you may choose a guardian for this door or you may leave it guardless. Both are your choices. This door has many defences with or without one." Said Tristan. "Many Thanks Sir Tristan." Said Harry graciously. Tristan waved his hand at the door and it glowed softly for a second. "See you around Sir Tristan." Waved Harry and went through the door. His last look at Sir Tristan saw him waving back. The door closed on him and pitched him into darkness. "Lumos." Harry said and the tip of his wand illuminated. He saw that he was in a stone hallway. At the end of the hallway was a glistening sword. Harry walked toward its. He could feel the raw power from it. Hearing something walking towards him, he quickly switched his wand to his left hand and removed the sword and turned towards the noise. He clashed his sword against a sword and started fighting. Harry said," Nox." His wand light went off and he jammed his wand into his robe and continued fighting. After fighting in the dark for a long time, without thinking Harry yelled," Lumos Maxima." Both of them were blinded by a flash of light. The spell lit up the entire room. As his eyes adjusted, Harry got a good look at his opponent. It was a person dressed in a knight's armour. After a few minutes Harry disarmed his opponent and said,"Yield." The Knight held up his hands to show that he was unarmed and removed his helmet. "Well Fought Master Potter. Well fought. My name is Arthur. And I was the best swordsman in all of England and Scotland." Said the Man. "Was? Aren't you still?" Asked Harry. "I was just bested in a battle." Said Arthur. "And via right to conquest, the sword you used belongs to you." "Thank You King Arthur." Said Harry and bowed. Arthur walked to the side and brought out a scabbard in which Harry sheathed the sword and placed it on his waist. "Fare thee well Master Potter." Said Arthur and started disappearing. "Thank You King Arthur." Said Harry. He walked on ahead, the sphere of light following him. After a few minutes he stopped as a sphinx stood in front of him behind which was a door. "Greetings Master Potter. In order to go ahead you have to pass my test. Name the next letter in this sequence: J F M A M J J A S O N ?" Harry thought hard for a minute and then replied," D. The sequence contains the first letter of every month, in order." "Well done, Master Potter. Please carry on." She said and moved aside. Harry forged on ahead and saw a silver door. He opened it and was rewarded with a big snake. Harry stood still as the snake hissed at him. As the snake moved to attack him, Harry yelled,"Stop!" "You speak it?" The snake asked. "Yes I speak it." Replied Harry. "Why were you going to attack me?" "It was a test. Lord Slytherin placed me here. Most of the people who come for the test, don't reach here. They're defeated in the first round itself. Moreover the last challenger was here some centuries ago. You may pass Master Potter. You have passed the test." Said the snake and bowed.

Harry waved to the snake and went past it. "So the first Challenge was of Lord Gryffindor, the second Lady Ravenclaw, the third Lord Slytherin, so that means Lady Hufflepuff's challenge is next. " Mused Harry. He went ahead and he saw a yellow door. He knocked on it and went in. Inside he saw 4 people sitting around a table and laughing as they ate and drank. There were 2 males who were dressed in red and green respectively and 2 females dressed in blue and yellow respectively. The woman in yellow spotted him and said," Ah Harry Dear. Come on in. Welcome to our Humble Abode." Harry walked in and bowed. "My Lords Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." "None of this Lord and Lady business Harry. You can call Row and me Grandma and Grandpa if you like and as for Sal and Helga, you can call them Grand Uncle and Grand Aunt." Said the Man in red, Godric Gryffindor. "Come on in Harry we have a lot to discuss." Said Salazar Slytherin. "Yes Grand Uncle." Said Harry and took a seat. "So you are the first one in all times to complete our test. We would like to give your awards. From me you get the complete mastery of any weapon of your choice. That sword you have is also one of my gifts. I also give you complete mastery on Defence Against the Dark Arts." Said Godric. "Thank You Grandpa." Said Harry and bowed. "From me you get an eidetic memory, complete mastery over charms and transfiguration." Said Rowena. "Thank You Grandma." Said Harry and bowed. "Oh oh I'm next!" Said Salazar. "From me you get complete mastery over potions, parseltongue and the ability of metamorphosis." "Thank You Grand Uncle." Said Harry and bowed. "From me you get the mastery over Herbology and the complete knowledge of all plants in the world known and unknown." Said Helga. "Thank You Grand Aunt." Said Harry and bowed. "Also we know that you're soul bonded. Your mate will share in these gifts. She's a brilliant person Harry. We whole heartedly approve of your match." Said Godric. "She's the brains of our team Grandpa." Said Harry with a smile. "Just like Rowena was ours." Said Helga smiling. Just then the five heard the sound of someone yawning. " He hasn't woken up in ages." Said Rowena astonished. "Who?" Asked Harry confused. A door opened and out walked a man with a beard which would put even Dumbledore to shame. "Good Morning Professors." Said the man and sat down next to Harry. "It's evening actually Merlin." Said Salazar and passed a glass of water. "Is it? Huh. Must have lost track of time. Well how do you do young Harry?" He asked. "I am fine Lord Merlin." Said Harry. "Call me Uncle Merlin, Harry." Said Merlin as he took bread and spread some butter on it. "So I heard that you gave Harry gifts. I would like to give mine too. Here." He said and handed Harry a ring. "This ring is the source of our powers. All our powers. You also are our Heir Harry. Heir Apparent to the most Ancient and most Noble House of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Emrys and Pendragon, Arthur's house." "Thank You Uncle Merlin." Said Harry and put the ring on his finger. "See you soon Harry." Said All as the powers of the ring made its contact with Harry's magical core and he fainted.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry regained his base senses and was amazed at the general fluffiness of his bed. And he opened his eyes slowly. His glasses were on his nose. As his eyesight adjusted slowly, he could see that he was in the Hospital Wing. "Ah Mr Potter. You're finally awake." Said Madam Pomfrey. "For how many days was I out Madam Pomfrey?" Asked Harry. "A week Mr Potter. You almost missed the first quidditch match of the season." She replied. "What happened at the Sanctum's trial?" Asked Harry, completely ignoring the quidditch comment. "Theodore Sanctum was pardoned because of his father's influence whereas Lucas Sanctum was left with a fine." Said Madam Pomfrey bluntly. "What do you mean?" He asked, shocked. "Both the Sanctum's are free. Apparently, Lucas paid the dark faction, enough that they voted against punishing both him and his son." Said Madam Pomfrey. "And he's back in school?" Asked Harry. " No Mr Potter. His father got him transferred to Durmstrang." She said.

"Okay. Thank You Madam Pomfrey." Said Harry. "You'll be able to leave as soon as you take your medicines and potions." Said Pomfrey. He nodded and took his medicines. He was just changing from his hospital robes to his normal ones when the door opened and in walked Hermione. "Harry!" She exclaimed and ran at him full speed. He caught her in his arms and gave her a tight hug. "I'm really sorry for scaring you Mione." He said. "I haven't walked into the Hospital Wing so that I can hear you apologize Harry Potter. Are you feeling okay? Anything broken?" She asked rapidly. "I'm okay Hermione. I heard about the Sanctum's." He said. "Well with you not being able to attend the trials, he got off. His father, he's a totally horrid man by the way, transferred him to Durmstrang." She said. "Atleast we're free off him. Where's the rest of the gang?" He asked as they walked out of the Hospital. "They're in the Room of Requirement. Waiting for us." She said. "Okay." He said.


	31. Author's Note

Sorry for the woefully short installment. Am planning something cool for the next chapter. Stay tuned! Thank You all for reading! Cheers!

Akash


	32. Chapter 31

Harry and Hermione walked towards the Room of Requirement in silence. They reached the seventh floor where the room was located. Harry stepped in front of Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry and walked three times to and fro the door all the while thinking,"I need the place where my friends are at." A second later a door appeared in front of where they stood. They walked in to see Ron, Neville, Draco, the Twins, Angelina and Daphne sitting around a campfire. "Hey guys." Said Harry as he walked in. Everyone exclaimed," HARRY!" as they stood up to hug him. "So what you been up to, Mate?" Asked Neville. "Oh nothing much Neville. Now that you ask, I have to introduce you all to someone." He said. "Sir Tristan." A ghost appeared in front of them. "Master Potter. I was right after all." Said Tristan and bowed. Harry bowed back. "These Sir Tristan are my closest friends. I consider them my family. May I introduce to you Ronald Bilius Weasley of the Ancient and most Noble House of Weasley, Draco Hyperion Malfoy Heir Apparent to the Ancient and most Noble House of Malfoy, Neville Francis Longbottom Heir Apparent to the Ancient and most Noble House of Longbottom; my best friends and Messer's Fredrick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley, Ron's elder twin brothers, Daphne Aurelia Greengrass of the Ancient and most Noble House of Greengrass, Fred's soul mate, Angelina Simone Johnson, Heiress Apparent of the Noble House of Johnson, George's Soul mate and lastly Hermione Jean Greengrass, Heiress Apparent to the Ancient and most Noble House of Greengrass, my soul mate. This Guys, is Sir Tristan of Londinium, one of the Knights of the Round Table." Everyone bowed to Sir Tristan who bowed back to them. "Master Potter, you didn't introduce either of the Twins as the Heir Apparent of the House Weasley." Said Tristan. " That's because they aren't, Sir Tristan. The Heir Apparent of House Weasley is their eldest brother, William Arthur Weasley. We call him Bill. He's followed by Charles Septimus Weasley, who we call Charlie. He's followed by Percival Ignatius Weasley, we call him Percy, then the Twins, then Ron and finally their sister, Ginerva Molly Weasley, we call her Ginny. She's Draco's Soul mate." Said Harry, now out of breath. "Oh that clears my mind. And your soul mate and Master Fred's soul mate are siblings?" He asked. "Yes Sir Tristan. But we are not born of the same parents. My father is Daphne's father's elder brother." Said Hermione. "Interesting. What of you Master Potter? How many siblings you have?" Asked Tristan. "2 younger sisters, Sir Tristan. Catelyn Eveline Potter and Polaris Elizabeth Potter." Said Harry. "I sense that you all are Soul Bonded. And also that there is a foul presence in this room. Or atleast a variation of this room." Stated Tristan. "Yes to both of your questions Sir Tristan. We know about the foul presence. It's one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Don't worry we have a plan to get rid of it." Said Hermione. "We do?" Asked the remaining group. "Yes. I'll tell you later. It involves a Basilisk and a sword." Said Hermione. "Master Potter if you don't mind I would like to stick around with you all. I sense that things are going to get interesting with you all." Said Tristan. "No problem Sir Tristan. If you think that you've grown tired of this world, let me know. I'll help you pass on the next great adventure." Said Harry. "I'll follow you on your quests Master Potter. But now I must go and meet the rest of the ghosts of Hogwarts." Said Tristan and he disappeared. "Okay so what's this about a Basilisk and a sword." Asked Ron and the Twins. "It all starts with Harry going into the Chamber of Secrets." Began Hermione.


	33. Chapter 32

"So you mean to say that Harry has to go and fight a big old snake. Not just a snake, a class XXXXX monster, who can kill with a look?" Asked Fred incredously. "Not fight Fred. He has to go and talk to her." Said Daphne. "Yes. She is Salazar's familiar. She was kept in the chamber to protect the school incase Hogwarts was attacked." Said Hermione. "Okay. So where is Harry now?" Asked George. "He's here, isn't he?" Asked Hermione looking around. To her dismay, he wasn't to be found. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled.

Meanwhile with Harry

Harry had gone to the second floor bathroom where he knew from Salazar's memories, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was located. Suddenly a ghost of a girl popped out. "Hello. Who are you?" Asked Harry, kindly. The girl gave a loud wail and cried out," No one knows my name." And dived in a cubicle. Shrugging, Harry went to the taps and spoke in parseltongue. "Open." The tap went down and a space opened. "Stairs." Stairs appeared on the way down. Harry took the stairs and climbed down. He soon reached another of the doors on which snakes were there. "Open." Said Harry. The door opened as though it had a regular tune up of oil on its hinges. He went inside and was overwhelmed by the amount of magic inside the chamber. He saw Salazar's portrait in front of him and said,"Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts Four." In his mind Harry was giggling at the sentence. The chamber opened, and out slithered a Very Big Snake. "Master is that you?" Spoke the snake. "My name is Harry Potter. I'm a descendant of Salazar." Spoke Harry. "Like the false master?" Roared the snake. "No. I'm nothing like him. He is a murderer. I am going to end his reign." Said Harry. "Well done on the answer, youngling. My name is Salashara. I'm the original basilisk of Salazar Slytherin. The Basilisk which the forgerer used was killed by me later on. But unfortunately the deed was done. And I couldn't do anything." Said Salashara and started wailing. "Hush Salashara. You are still needed to guard the school." Consoled Harry. A few minutes later Salashara stopped crying. "Thank you Master Harry. How can I help you?" She sniffed. "I need some of your venom, Salashara." Said Harry. "I hope you know Master that any vials which you conjure or have gotten with you are useless." She said. "Yes. Which is why I don't want it in any vial or anything of that sort. I need it on this." Said Harry and summoned the sword of Gryffindor. "Ah, Master Godric's sword. Yes, it will be the most useful." Said Salashara. Harry placed the sword on the ground and Salashara dripped some of her venom on the blade of the sword. The blade sizzled and glowed for a minute. "The blade has accepted the Venom, Master. Now what are my orders?" Asked Salashara. "Go back and rest Sal. I'll let you know incase of any problems. Also quick question. Aren't you eyes supposed to be Yellow?" Asked Harry. "No Master. Yellow eyes belong to basilisks who are just born. A Newborn Basilisk is trained properly by the elders in gaining control of its abilities. Once they gain control, the eyes turn Sapphire Blue. We only turn them yellow incase we are threatened." Said Salashara. "Okay. Thanks so much Sal. I'll see you soon. Is there another way out from here?" Asked Harry. "Yes Master. Just walk to the right and go straight. You'll come to a portrait of Master's Salazar and Godric. Tell them the password which is Leosnake. The passage will deposit you outside the room of requirement on the Seventh Floor." Said Salashara as she slithered away. Harry followed the directions out and came to a big Portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. "Well descendant. Got what you wanted?" Asked Godric. "Yes. Lord Gryffindor." Said Harry as he bowed. "Okay then. Speak the password and be on your way." Said Salazar. "LeoSnake." Said Harry. The door opened and he saw stairs in front of him. As soon as he climbed on them, the stairs started moving and at a point stopped where he got off and came out of the door in front of him, right inside the Room Of Requirements where his team were looking at him astonished.

Note:

This denotes Parseltongue.


End file.
